In the Summertime
by LilacRose23
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era for the summer, with a future before her that she couldn't ever have expected...rated PG13 for language...*COMPLETE!! Epilogue up!!*
1. Chapter 1: The Return

In the summertime  
  
A/N: Okay, first the Youkai Lawyer seal.*slaps it on* No, I don't own, rent, lease, sublet, or timeshare Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series. If you enjoy this, I hope you read Cry, my other one (  
  
Kagome hauled her backpack over the edge of the well, hearing it hit the ground with a plop and pulled herself over the wooden frame.  
  
'Finally, summer holidays are here,' she thought wistfully to herself. How she managed to survive another year of school and pass all her exams well enough to continue was beyond her. She was finally on the last stretch of school. Only one more year left.  
  
She sat on the edge of the well, and looked around, taking deep breaths of the sweet air, so much cleaner than back in her era. The wind whispered through the trees to her, and she allowed herself a moment to take it all in.  
  
She was here for the whole summer, keeping a promise to Kaede to come back and devote a large sum of time to becoming a better miko. In the past 3 years that she had spent going between her time and the Feudal era, she had grown very knowledgeable in herbal medicines, but she wanted to learn more about her miko abilities.  
  
Her mother was surprisingly calm about her decision, especially since it meant she would rarely see her for the next few months. She had simply smiled and nodded, in the soft calm way she had. Souta was upset, but agreed to her choice, only if she came to visit sometimes and bring 'Inu- nichan' with her.  
  
Kagome smiled softly, and reached into the pocket of her jeans for the elastic she had placed there earlier. It was very hot here, even though the forest trees provided some shade. She pulled her long black hair, which now threatened to brush her hips, into a lazy bun, and sighed as the breeze kissed the back of her neck.  
  
'Speaking of Inuyasha, I'd better get moving,' she thought. She knew that he would probably come pounding out of the woods any minute, ready to yell at her for being late. She had promised him that she would be back before the full moon, but she decided that the extra two days with her family were well worth the consequences of his fit. She lifted her pack, still enormous, but not as heavy as usual. Instead of school books she had filled it with treats for her friends, and various changes of clothing, including her kimono. The village always celebrated a small festival on midsummer and she didn't want to stick out as usual. Funny, she began to think of the village as hers now, and that thought warmed her heart. She was a product of a future time, and felt so much more at home in this one.  
  
As she entered the tree line she felt a presence approaching her. Her skin rose up in cold bumps, despite the heat, and her entire body went tense. She didn't need to even wonder, only one person left alive.well sort of alive.had that effect on her anymore.  
  
A/N: oooh.sorta cliffhanger.who could it be.*grin* I'll have the second part up soon, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hanyou is mine

A/N: Okay, first the Youkai Lawyer seal.*slaps it on* No, I don't own, rent, lease, sublet, or timeshare Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series, nor do I have anything to do with the wonderfully inspireing song by Brandy and Monica.  
  
To everyone who reviewed, thank you!! I should have told you there was more to come!!  
  
"Hello Kikyo," she said coldly and let her pack fall to the ground. She turned on her heel gracefully, facing the dead miko. Kikyo looked at her expressionless, silver streams of light moving around her. 'Soul snatchers' Kagome thought to herself, and crossed her arms. If the fact that Kikyo was her previous incarnation, and walking around dead wasn't enough to bother her, the fact she was also her chief rival wasn't much to give her a warm and fuzzy either.  
  
"I wish to speak with you," she said softly, monotonely, and Kagome shifted her weight to her other foot, letting her body language display her annoyance.  
  
"What could you have to say to me?" she replied and Kikyou took a step forward. Kagome felt something uncurl inside her, and rise through her skin. It was hungry, and searching, and Kikyo felt it as well, taking the step back. It always happened around her, Kagome could feel her soul rise up, trying to reach for its other half and reclaim it.  
  
"I wish to speak to you of Inuyasha," Kikyo began,  
  
~~You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough.  
  
It's not hard to see,  
  
the boy is mine.~~  
  
Kagome unconsciously stood a little straighter at the mention of the hanyou's name. "You need to leave this time, return to your own, and leave him to me. He is not of your concern."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise, and felt the hairs on her arms stand up, as anger came over her. This surprised her, it wasn't the first time that Kikyo tried to separate them, but it was the first time she felt such pure possessive anger rise up inside her. True, she knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo, and promised to be with her always, but something inside Kagome always hoped that would change. After all, Kagome was actually the living, breathing one. It had to count for something.  
  
"You are no long welcome here, the Shikon no Tama is reunited and purified, Naraku is dead, your business in this time is completed." Kikyo continued.  
  
~~I think it's time we got this straight,  
  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
  
Are you insane?~~  
  
"Oh you think so?" said Kagome, her lips curling up. "See, we need to have a serious talk about this whole 'seperating Inuyasha and I' thing that you like to do." She allowed a bit of scarcasm enter her voice. "First of all, I have every right to do whatever and go wherever I wish, and no walking corpse is going to tell me otherwise. And secondly, what makes you so sure that he's yours anyway? Because the last time I checked, he was the one traveling with me, not you." She felt pride radiate through her at her boldness. It was damned time that she stood up to Kikyo, and say what had been on her mind for so many years.  
  
~~See I know that you may be  
  
just a bit jealous of me.  
  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
  
that his love is all in me.~~  
  
Kikyo smiled coldly, "I know your feelings for him, and your envy of me. But you cannot deny the truth, he is mine, for all eternity. I would be less painful for you to accept this and leave."  
  
~~See I tried to hesitate,  
  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
  
He said without me  
  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
  
ain't that a shame.~~  
  
Kagome felt like growling, and with a hint of humor she did. 'Hanging around dog youkai will do that to you,' she thought as she glared at her counterpart. "Since when have you even cared about what would be painful for me, Kikyo. For that matter, when have you cared about anyone but yourself? Is it so hard for you to believe that someone could take your place in his heart?" Kagome smiled smugly, "You're not the most important person in his life anymore. Maybe once, when he was alone, and rejected by others. But now he has people in his life who love him, just as he is, not for the human he could have become. Beside," she ended with a smile, "You're not the only one he promised to protect."  
  
~~ And maybe you misunderstood,  
  
Plus I can't see how he could  
  
wanna take his time and that's all good.  
  
All of my love was all it took  
  
Must you do the things you do  
  
Keep on acting like a fool  
  
You need to know it's me not you  
  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.~~  
  
Kikyo stared at her blankly, "Foolish girl, he promised protection, but not love, not eternal companionship. Those are the things he has sworn to me, he is mine, not yours. You are acting like a child, accept the truth in these matters. After all, I am the true keeper of the soul, not you. You are a copy of myself."  
  
~~ I think that you should realize,  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killing you inside.~~  
  
Kagome bit her lip, 'Damn her, she would bring that up.' Frankly Kagome often felt Inuyasha's feelings were nothing more than a misplaced attempt at what he truly wanted with Kikyo but she narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled softly, "I may just be your reincarnation, and another version of yourself, but at least I'm the original. I am flesh and blood, you are earth and dirt. You perhaps look and sound like Kikyo, but the true Kikyo died 53 years ago. You are not her!"  
  
~~ You can say what you wanna say.  
  
What we have you can't take.  
  
From the truth you can't escape.  
  
I can tell the real from the fake.~~  
  
Kikyo shrugged ever so slightly, "Small detail, and hardly relevant. You still don't seem to understand the reality. Inuyasha's heart is mine, it always has been, and always will be."  
  
Inuyasha had just returned from a hunting trip with Shippo and as they neared Kaede's hut, he caught something on the wind. Two somethings actually and very very farmiliar.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed under his breath and dropped Shippo and dinner off. Before the kitsune could ask, he raced towards the forest. Kaede came out, watching the red blur curiously, "What is going on?"  
  
"I dunno." Shippo said, and tilted his nose to the wind. His eyes widened, "Kagome's back.and..Kikyo.." his voice dropped off and Kaede nodded solemnly with understanding.  
  
"I see," she said and reached for the prize of the hunt, a few fat wild hares, "Come little one, they will be very hungry when they return."  
  
Shippo cast a look at Inuyasha's path of departure and made an annoyed sound, "He'd better not hurt Kagome again," he mumbled and followed the miko inside.  
  
Inuyasha leapt through the trees, bearly making a sound as he bounded from branch to branch. At the last moment, he dropped to the soft forest floor, careful to avoid anything to announce his presense to either female. Crouched behind some bushes, his ears twitched as he listened attently. Something inside him prevented him from bounding in there, besides, the last place he would really prefer to be would be caught between those two. He was already torn enough between them emotionally.  
  
~~ When will you get the picture.  
  
You're the past, I'm the future  
  
Get away it's my time to shine  
  
if you didn't know the boy is mine.~~  
  
Kagome laughed, "His heart may have been yours once..once a long time ago. But take a real good look Kikyo, this is now that was then. Get this through your thick head. I'm with Inuyasha now, your time is over, my time is now!" She stood straight, projecting security and confidence in her words. "He is mine!" Inuyasha's jaw fell open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he really hearing it? 'Did Kagome..did that mean..does she.HUH?!' were the rapid thoughts that flittered through his head. He shook his head as the words filtered through him, "He is mine". But what does it mean.  
  
~~ You can't destroy this love I've found  
  
Your silly games I won't allow  
  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel~~  
  
Kikyo laughed then, the cold chilling laugh that pierced the toughest skin, and even Inuyasha had to cringe from the sound of it. It wasn't Kikyo's laugh, but something different, something harsher. "Yours, and yet I can sense the lies in your voice. He has made no such claims to you, when he has to me. You are clinging to empty hopes, and I grow tired of it."  
  
~~ What makes you think that he wants you,  
  
when I'm the one that brought him to  
  
The special place that's in my heart,  
  
he was my love right from the start~~  
  
Kagome took a step forward, and watched with a sense of satisfaction as the dead miko retreated the step. "You're wrong, he has said so, without words. Where is the Shikon no Tama Kikyo?" She smiled softly, and placed a hand to her chest, just above her heart. "I know you were there, the day we destroyed Naruko, and completed it. I could sense you watching, waiting to see the end. When he placed the last shard in place, into whose hands did he return the jewel?"  
  
She smiled, and gently ran a finger along the thin scar on her chest, the impression of a cresent moon, left by the jewel's power. "He could have used the jewel to return you to life, he could have used the jewel to become the human you always wanted him to become, or the youkai he used to wish he was. Instead, he placed that jewel in my hands, the jewel that he stood by me for, day after day, facing death so many times and in ways so numerous that I cannot name all of them. And he trusted me, not you, but me with the duties of placing it where it could never be corrupted again."  
  
Inside, she could feel the jewel's warmth radiating through her, giving her all the strength she could ask for.  
  
"I'm sorry for your trials Kikyo, I truly am. Perhaps, had things been different, you and he would have been truly happy, but understand this now, the jewel rests in a place of love and hope. A place you could never provide, because all your heart holds now is regret and hate. I do not hate you Kikyo, though once I wished I could. I perhaps understand you better than anyone, even you may realize." She took a step back from the miko.  
  
~~I'm sorry that you  
  
seem to be confused.  
  
He belongs to me  
  
the boy is mine.~~  
  
"Leave us Kikyo, go and seek out the rest that your body should be at, and know this. I love him, more than anything and anyone in this world, and I will always remain at his side, because I trust him, and I want to be there to see all the wonderful things he will accomplish." She reached down and grabbed her back, pulling it over her shoulders and headed towards the village again.  
  
"Never!" came a cry behind her. Inuyasha leapt up from his hiding place and dashed forward, crying "Kagome!" as an arrow of light flew towards Kagome's back. She saw him, and turned on her heel, as Kikyo's arrow aimed for her heart. Calmly, perhaps a little too calmly, she lifted her free hand and stretched it out before her. Violet blue energies streaked across her skin as the arrow reached her palm and exploded in a beautiful shower of light.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in awe and she glanced at Kikyo. Her face was pure peace, her dark brown eyes unreadable. With a sad smile she snapped her raised hand and Kikyo fell to her knees as two glowing orbs of light floated from her body.  
  
"What have you.." she gasped as Kagome turned back around. "I have simply released that which isn't yours, as payment for your attempt on my life." Her voice sounded old and foreign, as if it were not Kagome, but something else speaking through her. Then she simply began walking again.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in amazement and followed her trek, completely ignoring the weakened miko behind them, who glared with fury at the humiliation.  
  
As they left the forest and entered the clearing beside the village, Kagome's pace quickened a little, and color returned to her cheeks.  
  
'He was there, how long was he there? What did he hear?' she thought worriedly, not wanting to even look over her shoulder to see how close he was to her. She couldn't bear to look at him at the moment.  
  
"Kagome, what was that?" he said softly and she stopped, realizing that he was right beside her, his pace even as compared to her normally quick one.  
  
She didn't answer him and tried to quicken her pace, to make it back to Kaede's hut before he could ask anymore questions but he tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
"Answer me damnit," he growled and she stared into his eyes. He was angry, his eyes were blazing golden brown as he waited for her answer. 'He's worried about Kikyo, he's mad that I attacked her.' She thought sadly as she pulled her arm free.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't die.oh wait, she's already dead," she said harshly, "Don't worry Inuyasha, as long as your woman doesn't try attacking me anymore, I won't free any of those poor souls she feeds on to stay alive." She pursed her lips and ran down the rest of the way to the village before he could answer. 


	3. Chapter 3: Here comes the sun

A/N: Okay, first the youkai lawyer sea.*slaps it on* No I don't own, rent, lease, sublet, or timeshare Inuyasha or any of the other wonderful characters from the series.  
  
Next part. I promise, I"ll try and do less songfic and try something a little more original for me. ^_^  
  
Previously.  
  
"Answer me damnit," he growled and she stared into his eyes. He was angry, his eyes were blazing golden brown as he waited for her answer. 'He's worried about Kikyo, he's mad that I attacked her.' She thought sadly as she pulled her arm free.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't die.oh wait, she's already dead," she said harshly, "Don't worry Inuyasha, as long as your woman doesn't try attacking me anymore, I won't free any of those poor souls she feeds on to stay alive." She pursed her lips and ran down the rest of the way to the village before he could answer.  
  
She paused only a moment outside Kaede's hut, and took a deep long breath, trying to quell the anger inside her. A miko should never let her anger and emotions get the best of her, and she would never learn true control if she couldn't even control her feelings.  
  
"Ichi.ni.." she counted slowly. "Ju." she finished before pulling aside the bamboo covering to the doorway and walking in. Kaede didn't seem to be in at the moment, and Kagome recalled that she normally went and made her rounds of the village in the mornings. She placed her pack in the far corner of the small hut, and pulled out a carefully wrapped package, placing it beside the pack.  
  
Dust trickled down in a beam of sunlight that came through one of the few windows of the hut and she sighed, glancing up at the roofing. Soft crackling could be heard, something that would normally be ignored, but Kagome knew better. She knew the sound very well.  
  
'Fine, he can sit up there for all I care,' she shrugged, feeling the annoyance tug at her conscious mind. She pulled out the extra food that she had brought back with her, knowing full well that Shippo would tear through her belongings looking for sweets if they weren't readily available to the reach of his claws. The past few years, he had grown conciderably, and reached a little bit of an awkward stage. His claws seemed to grow over night and he had more than once put gashes in her bag, apologizing of course.  
  
'Kitsune puberty' she chalked it up to, and Inuyasha had taken to constantly teasing the poor boy. A few "sits" normally fixed the problem, but as of late she hadn't bothered. She figured that she couldn't protect Shippo forever, and sooner or later he would have to learn to deal with Inuyasha's teasing and far worse from other youkai.  
  
She quickly grabbed what she was looking for, and grabbing a bag she had placed to the side, headed out of the hut. Without stopping, she heaved the bag in her hand over her head, and onto the roof of the hut.  
  
"HEY!" she heard as it made contact followed by a ."Oooh!" She knew she hit her mark then, and continued walking without even glancing behind her. The bag of his favorite 'future' food would keep him out of her hair for at least half an hour, maybe more, just enough time to do what she really needed. Relax.  
  
She walked to a small part of the hill leading to the forest, still covered in tall green grass that obscured her from the view of any passerbys as well as anyone in the village.  
  
With a deep breath, she sat amidst the tall grasses and pulled her shirt over her head, and slipped out of her jeans. She had purposely placed her two-piece under her normal clothes for this purpose. She had been itching to sunbathe for weeks, and was glad for the peace.  
  
She stretched out on the grass, and folded her arms abover her head, staring up at the aquamarine sky. Soft billowy clouds were drifting lazily above and she closed her eyes, feeling the sun sink into her skin.  
  
Perfect, she thought to herself and listened to the wind rustling the grass around her. It tugged at her hair as it passed by her. Suddenly a blur of reddish-orange exploded into ther world with a loud "KAGOME!"  
  
"Shippo!" she cried and tried to grab her shirt before he noticed. Too late. The kitsune's eyes grew as large as saucers as he realized the normally covered stomach he loved to grab was not so covered.  
  
"Kagome!" he schreaked and poulled away, "Where, where." he stuttered and she sighed.  
  
"This is just like the suit I used when we were shard hunting," she explained calmly and he scooted a little further away. "No no.cause, I can see your heso," he whispered, as if it were a great secret. She nodded, "They come in all different shapes. See, when I wear this, I can get more sun on my arms, so it'll get darker. If I had on the other suit, my stomach wouldn't get darker, it would be really white, and look funny." She hoped this explaination would satisfy him.  
  
"So..if your arms and stomach are different colors.that's a bad thing in your world?" he asked and she nodded slowly, "Yeah. Yeah!" she responded with enthusiasm," Especially for the females, cause we like to be all one color," she said with relief. This would be a little easier than she expected. He just nodded and crossed his arms, looking serious as sometimes he would do." Your world is funny, my okaasan was the prettiest kitsune lady around, and she had a white stomach."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, "Oh yeah Shippou, before I forget, I brought you some treats back from my time, they're in Kaede's hut just next to my bag. You might want to hurry back before Inuyasha smells them." Shippou 's eyes perked up at the word "treats" and nodded, "Ah.good idea! I promised to skin the dinner I caught today for Kaede, so I should get back. He paused and grinned, "Oh yeah, Inuyasha took me hunting, and I caught dinner, two really big and fast usagi, all by myself!" he said before dashing off into the grass.  
  
'Inuyasha has been taking him out hunting?' she thought curiously as she laid back down in her little nest, closing her eyes to soak up more sun. 'Much better!'  
  
Shippou pulled the covering from his sucker and jumped up ontop of the hut, settling down beside Inuyasha who had just finished the bag of chips.  
  
"You eat too much," said Shippou and Inyasha just growled at him. He was already in enough trouble with Kagome, then to get sat again for giving the brat a well deserved thwapping. "At least you didn't make Kagome cry again," he mumbled into his treat.  
  
"And what makes you think that," he asked half heartedly, turning his head away to stare out into the village. A little girl, carrying a bucket of water almost too big for her saw him and stopped, staring wide mouthed until her mother came and dragged her away. Even from this distance, he could hear, "But Mamma.he had ears!!"  
  
"Cause she's on the southern hill in the sun, and I was just there," Shippou continued, pulling the pop out of his mouth long enough to talk clearly, "She looked happy, but I think she looks cold. Normally she's wearing more clothes, and she's not taking a bath, so I don't know why she's in that funny suit. She says cause human females from her world like to change their colors, but I like white bellies." he rambled until he realized that his companion was gone, leaving a streak of red and silver in his path.  
  
"SHE'S GOING TO SIT YOU!" he called after the hanyou and placed the sucker back in his mouth, hoping down from the roof to go keep his promise. Maybe he could use the furs to make something for Kagome.  
  
A/N: ahhh..hand cramps from typing so much *laugh*.. I know this chapter is a little anti-climatic, but it came out of an odd discussion I heard today which was caused because someone mentioned going sunbathing in this great heat, and the bio major of the group who just learned that some animals can change colors to attract the opposite sex.LOL.and this is what comes out :P 


	4. Chapter 4: can't think of a title

A/N: Okay, first the youkai lawyer sea.*slaps it on* No I don't own, rent, lease, sublet, or timeshare Inuyasha or any of the other wonderful characters from the series.  
  
Kagome sighed with annoyance as a cold wind blew through the grass and the sun was eclipsed by a cloud, casting her in a cooler shade. She opened her eyes to see a very Inuyasha shaped form standing over her, his eyes wide with surprise.and something else.  
  
Kagome had just enough common sense to move before screaming, "Osuwari!" at the top of her lungs, sending him plummeting down to kiss dirt exactly where she had been laying a moment before.  
  
"What the.." she began as the spell wore off and he lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing, wench" he howled at her, quickly pulling off his haori and throwing it at her. "Cover yourself decently woman," he growled and she threw it right back at him, to his amazement.  
  
"Why should I? I'm trying to get some sun, and first Shippou then you bother me. I'm going to be sheet white for the rest of my life," she yelled, reaching for her clothes.  
  
'I can't believe she let Shippou see her like this,' he grumbled silently. Lately, he seemed to feel more and more like a threat to Inuyasha rather then a younger sibling. His senses were recognizing the adolescent fox as a potential rival, and that bothered Inuyasha. "I thought human women were supposed to be pale," he muttered as she pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
"Not in my time," she said. "Women wear bathing suits all the time and go to the oceans and tan. Men too." Inuyasha growled at the thought and Kagome glanced at him. Something in his eyes made her heart jump slightly, with a twinge of fear or something else, she wasn't sure. His eyes were dark amber, and filled with possession and jealousy. 'Other males.looking at her like that,' his mind couldn't break from that thought till he realized she had left. He took off in a run and leapt over her, stopping to stand in her way. He wasn't finished with this, not at all.  
  
"Osuwari," she said calmly and he had dirt for an entrée. She walked over to his side and knelt by his ear.  
  
"I will 'it' you so hard that your descendents will feel it if you harm a hair on Shippou's head," she said sweetly, "provided you'll be able to have descendents after that. You certainly have no reason to be playing the jealous suitor and besides, he's still a pup, surely you're not worried about a pup." She stood and continued walking as he peeled himself up.  
  
'Kagome has certainly changed,' he noted and an approving look crossed his lips. She was still Kagome, but with a new attitude that was much more visible. She was soft and sweet, but hard as a rock and just as strong when needed. It made her much more.  
  
.likely to attract the wrong attention.he quickly was on his feet, running towards the miko in training as the wind reaffirmed his previous thought.  
  
"I smell a wolf," he hissed under his breath. 


	5. Chapter 5: Get a life Kouga!

A/N: Okay, first the youkai lawyer seal.*slaps it on* No, I don't own, rent, lease, sublet or timeshare Inuyasha or any of the other wonderful characters from the series.  
  
Thank you lindygirl for your insightful reviews. Yes I am a part of the anti-Kikyo movement *ducks the flying blunt objects*. Hey!! I just think that Kagome and Inuyasha make so much the better pair! I do sympathize with Kikyou, I really do, but she needs to make her exit  
  
I'm working on my own version on how all this is going to end (Naraku's final battle and such,) and it'll probably be a little different than the ending I'm describing here, there's just so many possibilities to play with.  
  
On a lighter note, I just finished watching ep. 103.*still aching with laughter* If you haven't gotten that far, or haven't seen it, I won't spoil.but I found certain parts a HUGE riot.  
  
Previously.  
  
'Kagome has certainly changed,' he noted and with an approving look crossing his lips. She was still Kagome, but with a new attitude that was much more visible. She was soft and sweet, but hard as a rock and just as strong when needed. It made her more..  
  
.Likely to attract the wrong attention.he quickly was on his feet, running towards the miko in training as the wind reaffirmed his previous thought.  
  
"I smell a wolf," he hissed under his breath.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard suddenly and spun around. The odd thing was that she heard it from two different sides of her.  
  
'Woah, surround sound,' she thought and instinctively dropped to the ground as a blur of brown raced right past her. She grabbed the nearest thing she could, a large rock and was on her feet again, ready to defend her.  
  
'With a rock.' she thought sarcastically, looking for her attacker. She was sure he would have made another pass at her, if it weren't for the fact that a very angry dog hanyou was trying to wring his neck.  
  
'Kouga?' she thought and tilted her head slightly. It was Kouga, 'and this surprises me?'. He was almost more tolerable with the shards in his legs, at least she had a little bit of warning before he appeared and tried to sweep her away.  
  
"Kagome-chan," he said with a particularly wolfish grin, shortly before it was introduced to Inuyasha's fist. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
  
"Oi," he called after her, breaking free of the grip on his throat and running after her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.  
  
"Kouga-kun," she sighed and he mistook it for compliance, tightening his hold. This was growing old very fast, and she was not something to be claimed, damnit!  
  
"Kouga, you have three seconds to let me go before I." He nuzzled her neck and pressed a hand to her stomach.  
  
"All this time I've waited, waited for you to complete your journey, now nothing is stopping us. My pack eagerly awaits our pups."  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's growling, deep and throaty, and that affected her more than Kouga's attentions to her neck. She shivered involuntarily and he smiled, "Ah, I knew you felt the same," he whispered against her ear and she shuddered in revulsion.  
  
"Kouga," she said softly.  
  
"Yes my mate.." he responded  
  
"GET A LIFE!" she cried and thrust her head back, catching him in the nose and stunning him. Sango had been giving her little bits of self-defense training over the years and now seemed as good a time as any to put them to use. He stumbled backwards, bumping into the equally surprised, yet less pained hanyou.  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha," she said and he looked at her confused. Suddenly, as if he read her thoughts, he grinned mischievously and wrapped an arm around Kouga's neck from behind, nodding in agreement.  
  
"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!" she screamed and thump, thump, thump they both went. Inuyasha didn't mind, in fact it was probably the only time that being 'sat' ever felt so good.  
  
Kouga on the other hand, didn't sound too pleased, mumbling obscenities into the ground. When the last 'sit' wore off, they both carefully glanced up at Kagome who stood infuriated.  
  
"Let me make something perfectly clear to the both of you," she began, crossing her arms. "I belong to no one! I am not a bone to be fought over," this analogy bringing a cringe to Inuyasha's face, "and if you think that these testosterone displays are going to make me run leaping into your arms, you are sadly mistaken. You want to win my heart, you damned well better figure out the RIGHT way to do so." With that she stormed off.  
  
"Tes.toss.terr.onal?" Kouga said, looking at his rival and Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Must be something from her world," he commented and stood, brushing off his armor.  
  
"Inu-koru," Kouga said, extending his hand. "Truce."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him suspiciously, "Feh, why should I trust you," he asked.  
  
"You don't trust me, we just don't fight. Kagome seems to be interested in being courted in other ways. I will swear to honest competition if you do, no tricks."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed slightly and stared at the outstretched hand. With a look of distain, he shook.  
  
A/N: What's this??!! A Truce.will wonders never cease.*grin*..it gets SOO much more fun!!! Trust me :^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, first the youkai lawyer seal.*slaps it on* No, I don't own, rent, lease, sublet or timeshare Inuyasha or any of the other wonderful characters from the series. That being said, please please please!!! Please R/R! I can only write as good as the advise you give!  
  
"Kaede-sama," Kagome called as she found the older miko, tending to a small child with a broken arm.  
  
"Ah Kagome," said the older woman and smiled at her apprentice, "I trust you have dealt with some matters," she said calmly.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai, is there anything I can do to help?" she inquired.  
  
Kaede stood, telling the child to be a little more careful where she played and sent her on her way before turning her attentions to Kagome.  
  
"I have completed my morning rounds, let us go and talk, you and I," she said and walked towards the western side of the village.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, how faired thee with my sister," she began and Kagome stopped and bit her lip.  
  
"Do not worry, young one. The true essence of my sister resides in you. The being calling herself Kikyo is nothing more than her anger and remorse that cannot leave."  
  
"I.I let my anger get the best of me," she admitted shamefully.  
  
"Child, a miko, no matter how powerful, is still a human, with all the emotions and weaknesses that entails. Kikyo's error was trying to forget that fact. If you do not let your emotions run their course, you will end up loosing control of them at the wrong time."  
  
"Even hate," she whispered. Kaede nodded," Hai, even hate. Do you truly hate her though?"  
  
Kagome thought about this a moment, " No, but I.I don't know what this is."  
  
"You care greatly for the young hanyou, this is well known. It is not unusual to feel anger towards others who have held his heart."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Kaede-sama, can we not discuss this now? I don't wish to think of Inuyasha right now. There is just so much." she placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
Kaede nodded understandingly, "Hai, you have much to think about, two suitors is plenty to stress the heart."  
  
Kagome looked shocked, "Child, what miko would not know of a youkai in her midst. I have also heard from Sango and young Shippou of this dilemma."  
  
"Not so much a dilemma, but an annoyance. Both behave as if I belonged to them, yet one denies this and the other. the other I cannot care for, and I am too kind to beat the sense into him."  
  
"Perhaps your non-suitor will do this for you."  
  
"Ah, Kaede-sama," she laughed, "I think I have gotten myself into worse trouble. I have told them." she relayed the earlier events to the older miko.  
  
Kaede laughed, "Yes child, you have defiantly caused quite a stir, but perhaps you are just the person to tame both a dog and a wolf at the same time. But on to more important matters." The elder miko reached into her shirt and produced a beaded bracelet.  
  
"Take this, and follow the path into the forest. Continue along the path until you reach a large oak tree, and turn to the sun. Walk straight as an arrow through the trees and you will find a small pond. This is a sacred place for only mikos to venture into. Your training begins now. I want you to spend the rest of the day in this clearing, and not to leave until the sun as touched the tree lines, then return to my home. Remember everything you see and never remove this bracelet, it will protect you."  
  
With that, Kaede turned and walked towards the village, leaving Kagome to her task.  
  
Shippou had just finished cleaning the last skin when his fur stood up.  
  
"Kouga," he hissed and faced the older youkai.  
  
"Oi, where's Kagome?" he asked and Shippou shrugged, "Dunno, she's probably with Inuyasha."  
  
"Nah, she's not with Inukoro, and I can't find her scent anywhere."  
  
"Young Kagome is beginning her miko training and is not to be disturbed," interrupted Kaede's raspy voice as she arrived. She cast an eye on Shippou's work.  
  
"Very good," she commented and Kouga snarled. "What is this?"  
  
"My catch," Shippou said proudly.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect much more from a pup who lives with females and a dogface," he sneered. Shippou was on his feet at once, snarling at the insult.  
  
"Feh, it doesn't matter what he thinks," came Inuyasha's voice behind Kouga," He's not going to eat with us."  
  
Kouga turned his head to the side, Inukoro is right, if Kagome isn't here, I have no business here till she returns." He walked away.  
  
Shippou stared at Inuyasha incredulously, "You're gonna let him go?"  
  
"Beh, not worth my time," he commented and sat cross-legged, inspecting Shippou's work.  
  
Kaede looked at the fox, "It seems Kagome has expressed her extreme displeasure over their violent displays and made it very clear that she would not tolerate them anymore. So they have to behave themselves if they wish to win her as their mate."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kaede, who (being used to it) ignored him, while Shippou's eyes widened and he snickered.  
  
"You want to ask Kagome to be your mate?" he said, looking at Inuyasha in a whole new light. Inuyasha shifted nervously, and muttered, "No.I just don't wanna make her mad, cause she'll sit me!"  
  
Shippou snickered again, and picked up the meat from this catch, carrying it in to Kaede to be cooked, all the while thinking how bad Inuyasha was of a liar. 


	7. Chapter 7: Kagome's Journey

A/N: My DSL decided to die on me *sniffle* so I'm netless for a little bit, but while I'm waiting for the wonderful people at tech support to fix the problem, I decided I owe you all another chapter. Here you are , keep those reviews coming ^_^  
  
*opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.  
  
Note: This chapter will make use of the idea of chakras, that is points in the body that deal with various issues and hold personal energy. This is an eastern concept and while I'm not sure it applies in Japanese culture, I do apologize if it is out of context, but I thought it would be a good and interesting tool to apply to Kagome's training.  
  
Previously.  
  
"You want to ask Kagome to be your mate?" he said, looking at Inuyasha in a whole new light. Inuyasha shifted nervously, and muttered, "No.I just don't wanna make her mad, cause she'll sit me!"  
  
Shippou snickered again, and picked up the meat from this catch, carrying it in to Kaede to be cooked, all the while thinking how bad Inuyasha was of a liar. ****************  
  
Kagome sat along the edge of the pond, trying to figure out what exactly she was supposed to do here. The water was cool, just enough to be a relief on this hot summer's day, without causing too much of a chill. She dangled her feet in it and looked up at the clear sky.  
  
'Ah well, I might as well enjoy the time to myself,' she thought and quickly slipped off her clothes and slid into the water. It was perfect. She lay back on the surface and let herself float, the sun shining warm upon her. It was so calming, and quiet. She closed her eyes and felt herself sink below the surface. Her eyes flew open as she stared at the surface as she sank lower and lower, but her body wouldn't move at her own will. Finally she stopped sinking and saw herself reflected in the surface. It was like staring at a giant mirror.  
  
'I'm going to die, I'm never going to..wait a second,' she thought and took a breath, and then another one. 'I can breath underwater? Or is this really water? Kaede did say this was a place for only mikos' she thought as the reflection shimmered, and she was no longer alone.  
  
"Kikyo," she whispered, staring at the image of the other miko standing beside her. She felt something well up inside of her and closed her eyes, 'I don't want to see her, please' she asked the mirror, but the image never changed. Kikyo standing there, staring back at her with calm gentle eyes, still as a rock.  
  
'I don't understand,' she thought and Kikyo smiled.  
  
"This is the pool of reflection," she said softly, "It has been a place for mikos throughout the ages to come and contemplate things in their life, seeking solutions from within themselves, in places where they could normally never see."  
  
"Why are you here, helping me?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Because, we are sisters and a part of each other," Kikyo replied softly, "You contain the true essence of my soul and so you called to my memories when you entered this pool You and I share a common burden of the heart. This burden effects your abilities as a miko, and you must learn to control them. I am also here to keep you from making my mistake."  
  
"Are my feelings for Inuyasha simply because of you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, your feelings are your own. We do not share common likes and dislikes because we share part of the same soul, your love for Inuyasha stems from the same reasons I loved him in life, because he is a good man, burdened with his own troubles." Kikyo held out her hand from the reflection  
  
"Come now, time grows short, and there is much I have to show you. You must learn all you can and quickly." Kagome looked at her confused and took her hand. Power flared up inside her and she felt the world go white for a moment.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked and looked around, "Kikyo?" but there was no answer. There was a swirl of color, and a shadow appeared before her. She took a step back, and watched as the shadow matched her movements.  
  
Something flashed before her eyes, and she was suddenly back in her world, watching her life as it was. School, friends, fun, studying. She saw another scene place itself beside it, dressed as a miko, caring for the injured, playing with the children of the village. Both scenes warmed her heart, and tore at her at the same time. They were both parts of her life, but why did she have to choose? What did she have to choose? Where did she really belong, or did she belong to both? Did she have to choose? She paused, 'I can be a part of both, because I am a part of both. I can live in both worlds for now, its okay. I don't have to decide this very minute where I will spend the rest of my life." The scenes shattered into a million pieces of light and rose to form a sphere, resting above the shadow before her, still not casting any true form to the figure beneath it.  
  
'I think I recognize this,' she thought, 'Grandfather spoke once of these points in the body that effect different things. I think that's what this is. I have to find my focus, and I have to deal with these issues that are bothering me, one by one.'  
  
Another sphere formed around her as she realized this, and rose to the shadow, resting in the middle of what appeared to be the forehead. 'Clarity, thought, ' she remembered that the second point, or chakra dealt with that.  
  
"Osuwari!" echoed around her, and she felt the ground rush up to meet her. "What the?!" she said softly looking around. She felt something around her neck. A rosary, just like the one Inuyasha wore. 'Huh' she thought.  
  
"Osuwari,"  
  
BAM. "Wait, I'm just trying.."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"STOP IT!" she cried at the top of her lungs and waited. Nothing.it was as if the voice was listening.  
  
"Oh, I get it," she said, picking herself off the proverbial floor, and feeling a lot like a pancake, "I need to start listening a little better, and not be so quick to jump to conclusions. The rosary disappeared and reappeared around the neck of the shadow, glowing softly.  
  
Kagome rubbed her neck, "A little less painful lesson could have gotten the same point across," she mumbled and waited for the next one.  
  
"I love you, and only you," she heard from behind her and spun around. There stood Inuyasha, with Kikyo tight in his embrace. Kagome felt her heart ache with the sound of those words.  
  
'Please, no' she thought, not wanting to see this. She stood helpless as the two shared a passionate kiss. 'Please, what can I learn from this?' Suddenly her hands were filled with her bow, and she had the arrow notched, aimed right at Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted and tried to get in her way.  
  
"I won't let her have you, she'll only break your heart again, and I can't let her do that," Kagome cried, "I love you too much for that."  
  
'Wait, what am I saying? I didn't mean to say that, or' she thought as Inuyasha walked towards her.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked softly, placing his hand before the arrow.  
  
"I was scared, -'Yes I was'- I was afraid you didn't feel the same, and now I know you don't, -'But is that true? Is this just a part of my worries?'- . " Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees. 'Can I handle hearing his true decision? Would I try and kill her, if he really did choose her?'  
  
"Kagome," he whispered and wrapped those wonderfully warm arms around her, "I love you, only you, I meant it." She looked over his shoulder and saw that it was no longer Kikyo standing there, but her, in mikos clothing. She was so distracted by her fears, that she didn't see the truth. He lowered his mouth to hers and fire erupted inside her. The Shikon no Tama rose from her heart, where it had entered after that final battle, and rose high above them, showering her in rosy light. Then it settled into the shadow that stood, ever watchful before her. Inuyasha vanished and she felt the ache inside her at his parting.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Inside she felt so odd, as if half of her was solid, and the other half shaky and uncertain. She bowed her head to the floor whispering, "I can do this, I have to do this," like a calming mantra.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan, you can." Sango's voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I have faith in you." Miroku  
  
"We can't do it without you, you are a brave fighter." 'Shippou' she thought with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You are more than a shard detector, I trust you in a battle, I know you won't let me down." 'Inuyasha' she thought and stood, feeling something change. Her clothing was different. She wore armor similar to Sango's.  
  
"Yes, yes I am valuable. I know, that sometimes I can't fight like Sango, or I don't have Miroku or Inuyasha's courage, but I do what I can when I can. I am a part of the group, I have just as much value as the rest of them!" She said softly. The armor shimmered on her body and disappeared, reappearing on the shadow before her, glowing around the stomach.  
  
'Two more,' she thought to herself, and looked around. Nothing, everything was oddly quiet.  
  
"Mamma," came a soft cry and she spun around, to see a blur of black and silver fly at her waist. She glanced down into a pair of green eyes staring up at her, "Mamma, I missed you!"  
  
'Mamma' she thought and looked around, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken," she said and froze. The little girl had fangs, and silver streaks in her ebony hair.  
  
"Oh Mamma, you're silly," she giggled, "Come on, Onii-chan is waiting!" she pulled at Kagome's hand. Shippou appeared, older by a few years, sitting beneath a tree beside an older Miroku. Kagome stared at all of them, amazed.  
  
'My daughter,' she thought and felt arms around her waist, "We were worried, you disappeared like that," came a farmiliar voice in her ear. 'Inuyasha,' she thought and closed her eyes. Realization struck. Family, A place where she belonged, with people she belonged with. Shippou, who as a child had treated her like a surrogate was now her adopted son, Miroku has become like an older brother. Sango, where was Sango.  
  
As if on cue, Sango appeared from the sky, on Kirara's back, "I'm sorry I'm late, I ran into a messy youkai on the way."  
  
'Sango is my sister, and my closest friend. I have Inuyasha, and our beautiful child. Everything is as it should be.'  
  
The little girl at her waist smiled brightly and ran off towards the shadow, as the scenery once again vanished. She paused and turned back, waiving to Kagome, "Bye Mamma, I will see you soon!" and disappeared into the dark figure.  
  
"I understand now, I was afraid of being alone, afraid of being hurt, afraid of being a burden, but I'm not any of these things. I am loved, and wanted and welcome, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be at this moment." Kagome said out loud, smiling, as a great sense of peace filled her. A gentle breeze swept across her, and circled her, then wrapped itself around the shadow. The shadow stepped closer, and she realized it was herself, in mikos clothing, as in the vision with Inuyasha. This time it was different, the hakama pants she wore were a rich forest green in color, instead of the traditional red. Her hair was tied back like Kikyo's however, wrapped in a single piece of white cloth.  
  
"Yes Kagome, I am you," it said with a smile, "We are a part of each other, and it is time we were returned together." The other Kagome stepped forward, drifting like a ghost, and Kagome closed her eyes as she felt her pass into her body. Suddenly everything inside herself clicked, like the key in a lock. She felt herself rising upwards, and felt warmth on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
She was lying on the shores of the pond, in the soft fragrent grass. Slowly Kagome sat up, feeling the odd disoriented feeling of being back in a physical body. She glanced up at the sky, and smiled.  
  
"I understand," she whispered and saw the red tinge above her.  
  
"I have to get back to Kaede's" she said and stood, making her way back to the path from where she came. As she entered the village, the sun was just setting behind the hills, and it seemed like she was the only person around. Her footsteps left no sound as she reached Kaede's hut and pushed aside the covereing of the door.  
  
Everyone was seated around the fire, and stared up at her with surprise as she entered, except Kaede. She stood and placed her arm on Kagome's helping her to the fire, and handing her a bowl of rice.  
  
"Eat now child, and then get rest, all can wait till morning," she said calmly, while Shippou stared at her with an open mouth, and Inuyasha looked like he swallowed a cat. Kagome nodded slowly, amazed at the sense of peace she felt as she carefully savored each grain. When she had finished, a still awed Shippou handed her a piece of his rabbit and she nodded her thanks. Her voice seemed frozen in her throat. She ate this as well, and had just placed the roasting stick into the fire when everything spun and she felt herself begin to fall. Warm arms caught her and she stared up at the concerned face of Inuyasha.  
  
'I'm alright,' she thought but couldn't get her lips to move. He moved her to lay on one of the futons, and she smiled her thanks, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
************  
  
"Kaede-baba, what did you do to her?!" Inuyasha snarled, turning his attentions back to the older priestess. Shippou nodded, having moved to sit guard beside the sleeping Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, she even smells different," he piped up.  
  
"I have done nothing to her, she has chosen this path herself. Do not give her grief over it just yet, she has been through a great ordeal and will need her rest. She has simply accepted herself, she has faced the mirror of her soul and placed together the pieces that were loose." Kaede moved away from the fire and took to her own futon.  
  
"Feh," snarled Inuyasha, sitting crosslegged in the corner of the hut, watching Kagome sleep soundly, her face at perfect peace. Shippou curled up beside her, as he always did, and was making those annoyingly cute noises that he did when he slept.  
  
A/N: Hehehehe.LONG!!! I know, I hope you all enjoy this!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Kouga needs to take a hint

A/N: *opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.  
  
Previously.  
  
"I have done nothing to her, she has chosen this path herself. Do not give her grief over it just yet, she has been through a great ordeal and will need her rest. She has simply accepted herself, she has faced the mirror of her soul and placed together the pieces that were loose." Kaede moved away from the fire and took to her own futon.  
  
"Feh," snarled Inuyasha, sitting crosslegged in the corner of the hut, watching Kagome sleep soundly, her face at perfect peace. Shippou curled up beside her, as he always did, and was making those annoyingly cute noises that he did when he slept.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome awoke, and could tell by the smells that drifted into the hut that she had slept a good portion of the day away. Her body ached, and her neck felt so stiff, causing her to groan softly as she lifted herself up on her arms. The hut was completely empty, and the ashes in the firepit was cold. She sat up and lifted her arms above her head, stretching slowly, feeling every muscle in her body complain about being moved. After a few minutes of coaxing her body into getting off the floor, she walked slowly to the doorway, and moved the covering aside.  
  
The bright daylight sent a blast of pain into her head and she ducked back inside, her hands over her eyes. 'A migraine from sunlight,' she thought curiously and slowly moved the covering back again. This time wasn't so painful, and she smiled as the sun kissed her skin, feeling like the first days of spring, rather then the start of summer to her tired body.  
  
Shippou sat beside the stream, with a piece of string in his hand, his tail waving lazily behind him. She slowly approached him, and he paused, sniffing the air.  
  
"You're awake Kagome," he said softly and she smiled. "Hai," she responded and he glanced up at her. What she saw there struck a chord deep inside her, Shippou was afraid of her. She could feel it running along her skin and it caused her to take a step back.  
  
"I'm still me Shippou," she whispered faintly, and the kitsune pouted, "I'm sorry Kagome, but you smell kinda different, and you..you're different." Kagome nodded, "Hai, I think in some ways I am different now, but that doesn't mean I'm not your friend Shippou, that won't ever change."  
  
He nodded solemnly, and she didn't believe he truly understood her words, 'Perhaps with time,' she thought softly.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked softly, looking around.  
  
"Kaede went to collect some herbs, Inuyasha is off somewhere, he's been acting funny since this morning, and Kouga." Shippou jumped to his feet, his fur rising up, "Kouga's coming!"  
  
Kagome turned to face the same direction as he was, and she could feel the change coming, wild and hungry. This new sense bothered her, it was like sensing the shards, she could feel it brush against her, but where the shards had been touches of warmth, Kouga was rough, and swift, and made her uncomfortable.  
  
Shippou stood vigilant as the blur that was Kouga grew nearer, and just as he approached the hut, there was a violent explosion and he flew backwards.  
  
"A barrier," Shippou said grinning, "Keeps bad little wolfies out!" Kouga growled and rushed forward, right into the barrier again.  
  
"Stupid fox, you take this down right now, I'm here for my woman!"  
  
Shippou shook his head, "Nah uh, Kaede-sama is the only one who can take that down. She wanted to make sure you didn't try something stupid like kidnap Kagome. She said you can't get near her until after she has talked to her."  
  
Kouga howled, "Kagome, let me in, please!" His voice pitched to a whine and Kagome felt it like a cold bristle along her skin.  
  
"I don't think so Kouga, Kaede-sama is my teacher, and a good student would never disobey her sensei," Kagome said calmly, and turned to take a seat beside Shippou, dangling her feet in the cool stream. Shippou giggled and stuck his tongue out at Kouga.  
  
"You think you're so smart, stupid kitsune, but if this barrier weren't here, I'd make you into a pelt for my first pup!" Kouga snarled.  
  
Kagome felt her skin run cold, as the memory of her vision came to life, Shippou older, her adopted son. Protectiveness flared up in her skin, and she felt the air around her crackle. Quicker than she expected, she moved towards the barrier.  
  
"Understand this Kouga, for I will only say it once, and that is far too much, you will not lay a hand on my brother or I will skin you myself.!" Her voice shook with passion and the barrier flared up, shooting bright light at Kouga and knocking him further backwards.  
  
Shippou stood there, his mouth agape at this display, and Kouga whimpered, before turning and running off. Kagome turned back to the kitsune, and sighed deeply as her strength left her, and she crumbled to her knees.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou cried and placed his hands on her shoulders, to keep her from falling face first into the dirt. She smiled gratefully and nodded, "Arigato, Shippou." He looked into her eyes, as serious and solumn as she had ever seen him.  
  
"Kagome, did you mean that, what you said to Kouga?" he whispered softly, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hai Shippou, I think of you like a little brother." She said softly and he wrapped his arms around her, "Kagome," he said softly and hugged her. Kagome sighed softly and felt the world tilt, and go black.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou screamed and did what he could to keep her head from connecting with the ground. There was a burst of air and Inuyasha was at his side, carefully scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"How did you," Shippou began, and Inuyasha shook his head, "The barrier's only for Kouga," he said, and quickly carried Kagome into the hut.  
  
"Shippou, miso quickly," he said, and the kitsune went to retrieve some fresh water from the stream. Inuyasha carefully laid the unconscious miko down on her futon, and dug through her bag, pulling out the little white box that she always carried supplies in. He pulled out a small little bottle and held out his arms away from him as he opened it. She had used this once when Sango had fainted and he made the mistake of being too close to it. He couldn't smell straight for a week. He waved the bottle quickly beneath her nose, and closed it as she started to stir, coughing.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said softly, and he placed a clawed hand carefully on her forehead.  
  
"Easy Kagome-sama," he said softly, "Don't move."  
  
'Kagome-sama' she thought, 'Since when does he give me such a title of respect?'  
  
"Kagome, you're awake," Shippou piped up, bringing in the water, and she nodded. "So it seems, but what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha spoke up, "Kaede-sama was afraid of this, that you would use some of your new abilites before you body was ready to handle them. So you fainted," he spoke, surprisingly calmly and smoothly.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to deal with this, first he gives her an honorific title and then he calles Kaede by the same title. She placed a hand to her forehead, feeling the beating of her heart in her brow.never a good thing.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you?" she said softly and he blinked, then gave his head a slight shake.  
  
"Feh, just cause I was a little worried about you, you have to think weird things," he snorted and rose to his feet. "I'm going to go get our dinner, you stay away from that barrier and in bed. Kaede-baba said so." He left swiftly.  
  
"I told you he was acting funny," Shippou commented, "He almost wouldn't leave the hut this morning, till Kaede-sama threatened him with another rosary. And even then he sat outside the door for most of the morning. We were afraid that if Kouga came, they would tear down the village, with you still inside asleep, so she placed the barrier up to protect you."  
  
Kagome leaned against the walls of the hut. She had seen the look in Inuyasha's eyes, and it scared her. He looked distant, and so formal, treating her like someone of importance, but not of the importance that she wanted.  
  
A/N: Okay everyone, cause I know this'll come up. I know Kagome saw Shippou as her adopted son in her vision, and felt that protectiveness towards him, however, after MUCH deliberation, and a couple of episode rewatches, Kagome doesn't seem to display a maternal instinct towards Shippou. It was hard not to say she did, but I didn't feel that it really fit the character, however in the vision I did say adopted son. My theory is this, when she is older, and a true mother, then perhaps their relationship will change a little, since she's probably 17-18 now, and Shippou has probably just reached the age of 11ish, to say she has maternal feelings towards him seems a little out of place. But of course, I'm open to suggestions from everyone, I'd love to hear what you all think on the matter!!  
  
Review Comments:  
  
Keri Maxwell : Silly puppy *LOL* I love it!!  
  
d.g. and crew: *switches your beverage to low sugar and no caffine* Wooooahh. *lol* seriously though, I appreaciate the approval, if that was approval in there.I'm still not sure where the rabbits thing came from  
  
Fire Witch: Well, you'll see who she chooses, though I'm sure it should be obvious *laugh* But I wont' make it as easy as I have in Cry. ^_^  
  
Burnsybabe(): Here you go ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9: Not Kikyou again!

A/N:: *opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.  
  
As always, my review responses are at the bottom, check and see what I said ^_^  
  
Previously.. "I told you he was acting funny," Shippou commented, "He almost wouldn't leave the hut this morning, till Kaede-sama threatened him with another rosary. And even then he sat outside the door for most of the morning. We were afraid that if Kouga came, they would tear down the village, with you still inside asleep, so she placed the barrier up to protect you."  
  
Kagome leaned against the walls of the hut. She had seen the look in Inuyasha's eyes, and it scared her. He looked distant, and so formal, treating her like someone of importance, but not of the importance that she wanted. ******************** Kagome fell back into the arms of sleep again, and woke again long after the sun had set, and the moon sat high in the sky. She couldn't sleep anymore, she felt so restless inside that she might scream, yet just as calm. She had become a paradox, even to herself.  
  
'Maybe some fresh air would help,' she thought, and carefully rose from the futon, extra attentive of the kitsune who dreamed peacefully beside her. She tiptoed silently out of the hut and walked out onto the path in front of the hut, staring up at the night sky.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone, Kouga might come back," came a voice, startling her. Inuyasha lay on top of the hut, staring up at the sky.  
  
"I'm not alone, you're here," she said calmly, and walked under the roofing, "Will you give me a hand up?" she asked.  
  
He sighed, as if it were some great inconvenience and leaned over the edge, grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her up with ease. Kagome settled down beside him, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring up at the stars.  
  
"It's so strange, to see the same sky and not recognize it," she said softly, "Souta and I would lay out in the courtyard on blankets on summer nights like this, looking at the stars, but there were never so many."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms behind his head as a cushion, and stared into space. Kagome sighed and lay back, in the same position. There was a stillness around them, that unnerved her.  
  
"I." he began to say, when his ears shifted, and he sat up suddenly, causing me to do the same.  
  
"Oi!" came a very loud voice and I hissed, knowing full well I could be heard, "Kouga, it's the middle of the night, don't you dare shout like that, you'll wake the whole village." I sighed and stood, ready to jump from the roof, when a warm arm wrapped around my waist and carried me down. I could still feel Inuyasha's presence on me as I stepped forward, careful to stop before the barrier.  
  
"Hey, take this barrier down, this isn't fair if Inukoro can be with you and I can't." he whined and I realized he did have a point. I did say they would have to play fair if they wanted to win my hand, and reluctantly I removed the markers for the barrier. Kouga moved towards me and I lifted my hand, "I warn you, try and kidnap me again, and I'll make this afternoon's incident seem like a mild headache." He whined faintly and I swore that even in the dark, I could see his tail tuck between his legs.  
  
He reached behind him, and pulled out a mound of something white, his head bowed, "I.I apologize for my threat against your pack member," he said faintly and handed her his gift. The amazingly strong perfume surrounded her, and she blinked in surprise, "This is night jasmine, but where." Kouga smiled softly, "I decided that you needed a truly fitting apology gift, so I went to the mountains to gather them, to show my honesty."  
  
Kagome was truly touched and buried her nose in the soft petals, "I..I accept your apology Kouga," she said softly. This was the first time he had ever been so chivalrous towards her, and it surprised her immensely. He stood there for a moment, then gave her a charming wolf grin, "Well, see you," he said and ran off into the woods.  
  
Kagome stood there, still a little in shock, holding the bouquet in her hands, when she noticed something. She spun around, looking for Inuyasha, but he was no where to be found.  
  
'Damnit' she thought to herself. She didn't want to be fair, she wanted to tell Kouga to give up and leave her be, but couldn't find it in her heart to be so cruel to him. And now Inuyasha was treating her so differently, what if he gave up on her.  
  
She lifted her free hand to her lips, 'No, I don't want to think about that!" she grabbed her bow and arrows from inside the hut and ran down the path towards the God-Tree and the well, knowing he often went there to think when he wanted to be alone. She would find him there.  
  
***********************  
  
Inuyasha felt the cold grass beneath his feet, as he walked in the dark. Damn that Kouga, flowers, why didn't he think of flowers? He shook his head, 'Baka, you can't give her flowers, she's a miko now, a real one, you can smell the strength in her now, she's not just some normal human.'  
  
'You're the baka,' his other side said, his heart, 'She's still Kagome, she's still the same woman, just with added benefits. If you keep acting like this, you will send her right where you don't want her, in that wolf's cave.'  
  
'No, she wouldn't, would she?' he thought, pausing as he reached the well. He dug his claws into the wood. Damn that wolf, he was always getting in his way. He slammed his hand into the wood, watching it crumple beneath his fury, and he stalked back across the meadow towards the God-Tree.  
  
Something whizzed by his head, and he spun around, surprised. From the shadows of the tree line, he saw a familiar figure, female, wearing a miko's garb, long flowing ebony hair behind her.  
  
'Ka.Kagome?' he thought, and saw another arrow, lit with power released right towards him. 'Kagome, you too?' he thought sadly. Another sound caught his attention and something else whizzed by his head, another arrow, this time from behind him. It caught the first and shattered it in a powerful display of light.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head, to see.Kagome?...walking towards him. But if that was Kagome, then.  
  
He turned back to the other woman, a woman wearing red hakama pants.  
  
"Kikyo," he whispered, and Kagome stopped at his side, another arrow already in her bow and ready.  
  
"You betrayed me, Inuyasha, you chose her over me!" Kikyo hissed angrily, "This whelp of a girl who doesn't even belong here."  
  
"You know Kikyo, how many times does someone have to tell you something before you get it through your thick skull?" Kagome said softly. "I told you the other day, you leave us alone. But no, you had to go and do something stupid, like trying to seal my Inuyasha for a second time!"  
  
'My Inuyasha?' he thought and watched in amazement at the site before him. Kagome was the image of purity and peace, a gentle night breeze causing her hair to wave behind her. She almost seemed like a dream. Kikyo on the other hand.was nothing like the Kikyo of old. She even smelled different.  
  
"Foolish child, so you think because you have visited the miko's lake that you now can best me?" Kikyo laughed coldly. "Inuyasha owes me his life, and I have come to claim what is mine."  
  
"Wait just a damn minute," he snarled and stepped forward, his hand on Tetseiga's hilt, "I don't owe you my life, you sealed me to a tree for 50 years, you owe me!"  
  
Kagome stepped forward, "He is right, he owes you nothing. His life is in my debt, not yours. I released him from your arrow," Kagome knew that in reality he had saved her life more times then she could count, but she wasn't going to mention that right now.  
  
Kikyo reached behind her, for another arrow, and Kagome pulled hers tighter, "I wouldn't do that Kikyo. I'm not done yet, because as I see it, you also owe me your life. See, that's my soul that you're walking around with. You have no such claim on it anymore," she stepped closer again, and felt the power awaken, calling out hungrily for its other half. Kikyo's eyes widened and she tried to step away, but found her legs wouldn't work.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me," she gasped softly as one soul flew out of her body.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you Kikyo," Kagome replied, pausing in her advance, "I'm just taking back my soul, you're more than welcome to continue living once I have it back." Kagome took one last step forward towards her rival, and felt the power inside reach out with all its strength. Kikyo's eyes widened as the soul floated from her body, and joined once again with its true home. Kagome took a deep breath as her soul was rejoined, the power flaring brightly within her, and knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground near Kikyo, in a state of shock.  
  
"NO!" screamed Kikyo, and reached for her arrow, lifting it high in the air, and ready to bring it down on the helpless miko.  
  
"Sankontessou," Inuyasha cried, bringing three golden streams of light through Kikyo. She stared at him for a moment, in shock and surprise, and crumpled into dust.  
  
Kagome stared up at him, as her breath returned. 'He saved me, he killed Kikyo to save me!'  
  
A/N: Wah hahahaha.I'm evil, I know.but it seemed the perfect place to leave everyone hanging.*giggle* BTW, I might have misspelled Sankontessou, which is that claw attack that Inuyasha does, without the blood. I was rewatching the first episode to get the spelling, cause I KNEW it was there, and wouldn't you know it, it wasn't subbed in, just said, so I sounded out as best I could. And I can't stand the Iron Claw translation they use in the dubbed ^_^  
  
Review Comments:  
  
d.g. and crew : Awww.thank you Erica!! I appreciate it.  
  
Loneliestnumber(): Arigato, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
That was REALLY good! WRITE MORE!  
  
Burnsybabe(): Hehehe.*puts the gold star up on her monitor* I don't know about kick ass, but we'll see ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10: The aftermath of heartbreak

A/N:: *opens up a brand new spakin' box of youkai lawyer seals, also known as disclaimers* Okay, I'm ready to get back to work!! I sadly do not own any teeny tiny part of Inuyasha, not even a lock of that beautiful silver hair *sob* But if I did.*happy smile* Ah well, in my dreams.  
  
Okay, I KNOW I'm going to either get SERIOUSLY flamed for this chapter, or seriously praised but either way, I'm psyched.this idea came to me walking home from work tonight, and I almost ran all the way home (about 8 blocks) just to type this up *giggle*. Enjoy either way!!  
  
As always, my review responses are at the bottom, check and see what I said ^_^  
  
Previously-  
  
********************  
  
"Sankontessou," Inuyasha cried, bringing three golden streams of light through Kikyo. She stared at him for a moment, in shock and surprise, and crumpled into dust.  
  
Kagome stared up at him, as her breath returned. 'He saved me, he killed Kikyo to save me!'  
  
************** Inuyasha stood there for a moment, and slowly lifted his hands before his face, his eyes wide.  
  
"I...." he whispered, his hands shaking, and he closed his fists tightly. Kagome flinched as she saw trickles of blood slide down his palms.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered and he jumped, seemingly forgotten that she was there. He froze, his face matching the pure white of his hair.  
  
"I Killed you," he whispered, " this time, I really killed you." Kagome felt her heart break inside as he shook, bearly able to contain the force of his tears.  
  
"Kagome stood and tried to comfort him, "No Inuyasha, I'm Kagome, you saved my life." She reached forward to touch his arm, but he pulled back snarling.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he cried and pulled away. His eyes were wild with grief as he looked around. "I.I have to leave, I have to run," he muttered to himself and took off for the trees..  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried painfully, falling to her knees. Her world vanished around her in shattered pieces. She couldn't bear the pain inside, everything rushed around her in a loud roar and she couldn't even hear the voice calling her name Her vision went bright then black and she knew no more.  
  
*********************Hours later (almost dawn)***********************  
  
"Will she be alright, Kaede-sama?" whispered Sango, who was finally allowed into the hut after Kaede's careful ministerings to the fallen miko.  
  
"Hai, in time," spoke the miko, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Kirara got me to safety before."she began, looking down at her friend, "I can't believe she did that, half the forest is.."  
  
"Shh," Kaede hushed her and motioned for her to follow her out of the hut. Once outside, she continued. "It's best we don't mention what happened around her, she may be unconscious, but she may also still hear, and her spirit is already in enough shock, then to deal with her actions. Have you found Inuyasha yet?"  
  
"No, Shippou and Kirara went out, but his scent is completely gone. You don't think."  
  
"I'm not sure," Kaede said sadly, "but the rosary would have remained, as long as we do not find that, we must keep hope that he survived."  
  
Sango nodded, "I'll keep looking, and once Miroku arrives, we'll go searching together. Poor Shippou, he's been hit the hardest with this. Kagome has always been like a mother for him, and to see her like this, he must be suffering."  
  
"We can only pray for her now, and pray her spirit returns to us. Let us pray for the little one as well, that he will have the strength to survive this ordeal. Sango, there is another thing that has come to my attention," Kaede said, her gaze dropping for a moment to Sango's midsection, producing a rapid blush on her woman's cheeks.  
  
"Hai, Miko-sama, you're correct. I am carrying a child," Sango said softly and Kaede smiled, perhaps the first time and maybe the last for a long while that an honest smile could warm her face and heart.  
  
"Blessings on both of you, does he know yet?" Kaede inquired.  
  
Sango blushed deeper, "I think he might, he was acting very delicately around me just before I left. I didn't get the chance to tell him, but as soon as he arrives, I will. I think a little bit of good news is exactly what we'll need."  
  
((A/N: *pokes her head in* For the record, in case some of you thought I'd throw a monkey wrench in here, yes the father is Miroku.guess he found someone to bear his child after all huh? *grin and ducks the friggin huge boomerang that was aimed at her head* Geesh.pregnant women are so touchy!! Anyway, I will say for the record (again) that I am all about the traditional pairs, I/Kagome, M/S, Sess/Rin (when she's grown up of course), Kouga/Ayame, etc. Just so you know my stance :P *runs before the big kitty comes after her*))  
  
Kaede nodded, "I'm sure that he will be very pleased with the news." A small sound announced another presence, Shippou crept out of the shadows, followed by a larger figure. Shippou carefully looked into the hut, and then at Kaede, who simply shook her head. A whine from the shadows gave away the identity of the second figure. Kouga stepped forward, tail still between his legs, and looking genuinely upset.  
  
"He kinda followed me," Shippou explained. "I found him in the woods, and I had to tell him what.." Shippou's voice got cut off, as he froze, collected his emotions and continued, "what happened."  
  
"Did Kagome really do that? What could have happened?" Kouga whispered. Kaede sat down on an overturned stump and crossed her arms, "We still haven't figured out what could have caused her to lose control of her powers like that. It must have taken a great emotional shock, because her visit to the miko's lake gave her a center. Something struck that center. "  
  
Shippou whispered, "I think I know," and held out his hand. Inside, chared but still in tact was a piece of red cloth. Sango sucked in her breath and Shippou shook his head, "It's not fire rat, its normal cloth. And it smells like."  
  
Kaede bowed her head, "Kikyo-oniisan." Sango shivered, despite the warm summer night. "Kikyo, then that means."  
  
"That means that my sister is finally where she belongs, but more importantly, Kagome's soul is complete again. She would have never had the strength to do what she did, without her soul. But if her soul was returned, then Kikyo was dead before all this happened. I still don't understand why she did this."  
  
****One week later****  
  
Reluctantly, Shippou had been allowed back beside Kagome's still form. With still no response from the young miko, Kaede decided that perhaps a comforting precense might bring her back to herself. Kouga protested that the adolescent was allowed and not him, but one stern look from Kaede silenced his whining.  
  
Miroku had arrived a few days after the incident, and he and Sango were out, searching for any sign of Inuyasha. They had searched through the chared remains of the forest, but had not found the slightest hint of him, for which everyone was grateful Miraculously, from all the devastation, two things survived, the Goshinboku and the Bone Eater's Well, despitie having been extremely close to Kagome when her powers went beserk.  
  
Kouga kept his vigil on the hut, remaining in the village, and became almost more helpful where he normally would have been a hinderance. Everyone had to admit, that something had changed inside the wolf, something for the better.  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't think this is too much of a cliffhanger.just a good place to take a pause, that and the fact I'm running rampant. I do apologize for not updating sooner, my friend had a crisis with her psycho roommate, and had to stay with me a while, and was scared out of her wits, so RL had a slight priority, though I did use it to my advantage, I have converted her to the ways of IY! She's almost as hyper as I was when I first started watching. OMG.cute story, the first night she stayed with me, we watched the first 9 episodes, and that night she had a dream that IY was following her around, and promised to protect her from her *now ex) roommate. Awwwww. Anyway, I promise I will update again before tomorrow, just need to take care of some RL things.  
  
Kats02980416: Thank you!! I hope you don't change your opinion of me after this chapter  
  
Burnsybabe(): *laugh* Well, I hope you will agree that this chapter leaves you wanting a WHOLE lot more *mischevious laugh*  
  
Katume; *laughs* Ding dong the *cough* anyway..thanks for the review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Kagome wakes up

A/N: Guess what!! I do own Inuyasha (holds up a plush doll). See!! Just kidding *le sigh* though I so wish I did, cause then I'd have fanfic contests for everyone on FF.net and use an idea in an episode, cause ya'll write the BEST STUFF!! Anyway, I don't have any monetary rights to anything doing with Inuyasha *sob*  
  
Just for everyone's information, I had to change the censorship rating, only cause I've been informed that this chapter kinda crosses the line on the PG13 rating. *shrug* I'm originally from Italy and I didn't think so, but my American friends informed me that things are a little more taboo. Just so you all know ^_^  
  
Reviews.  
  
lindy*girl(): *smile* The madness is never ending *evil cackle* Seriously, here's your update ^_^  
  
Burnsybabe(): Awww.I'm sorry your heart broke, I promise, all will be mended ^_^  
  
vegito044 : *evil laugh* Where is Inuyasha?? *grin* I'll give you a hint.in the VERY LAST PLACE ANYONE would expect him to be.any guesses??  
  
Colleen(): I'm so pleased that I inspired you, but defiantly school should come first *grins and stares at the pile of papers crying out her name* Yeah, do as I say, not as I do :P  
  
Kats02980416: You'll see.enjoy!!  
  
Kagome: Hehe.I hope you like what I've come up with!!  
  
Previously on Inuyasha *grin and duck*  
  
Kouga kept his vigil on the hut, remaining in the village, and became almost more helpful where he normally would have been a hindrance. Everyone had to admit, that something had changed inside the wolf, something for the better  
  
**********************  
  
Kagome slowly rose from the heaviness that weighed on her, opening her eyes, and blinking several times, as her vision cleared. Her body ached everywhere, and even breathing made the ache spread across her chest. She made a soft noise and felt movement beside her.  
  
"Kagome?" came a familiar soft voice and she shifted her gaze to the side. Shippou stared at her with joyous amazement, "You're awake!!" He cried, and wrapped his arms around her waist as best he could. She flinched at the contact, and he pulled away.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. But I was so scared! You weren't waking up, and I thought.I thought you were going to." he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and with great effort she lifted her hand to gently ruffle the hair on his head affectionately.  
  
"Baka Shippou, I would never leave you alone," she said softly, her voice thick and raspy, as if she hadn't spoken in a long time. He nodded, biting on his lip to keep from truly crying, and Kagome realized at that moment, how much older he was in her eyes. Her eyes- She blinked again as her vision didn't seem to clear. Shippou was very fuzzy around the edges, with a bluish green colored light that wouldn't go away. She placed her hand to her eyes and tried rubbing them clear, but that didn't work either.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered worriedly, and she shook her head, "Nothing Shippou, I'm alright. Can you help me sit up? I seem to be a little stiff."  
  
"Hai, Kaede-sama said you might be," he said and stood behind her, pushing up on her shoulders to help her sit up straight. She resisted the urge to lay back down as her body, obviously inactive for a good period of time, was forced to move again.  
  
There was a rustle and the covering to the doorway flew open, announcing the entrance of Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, in that order. Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, and rubbed her eyes again. They were all fuzzy! Miroku was a soft grey, Kaede glowed violet, and Sango. She glanced at Sango curiously. Sango glowed a soft yellow, but a pale pink around her-  
  
"Sango! You're pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, almost loosing her balance, as realization caught up with her mind. Sango looked at her friend, her hands instinctively falling to her stomach.  
  
"How did you-" she began before Kagome rubbed her eyes again. Kaede noticed this movement, "Child, your eyes-"  
  
"I'm alright, Kaede-sama, I just can't seem to focus, everything is a little blurry." She said, rubbing her eyes a little more. Kaede knelt beside her and placed a finger to her forehead. The fuzziness dissipated. Kagome sighed and placed her hands in her lap.  
  
"That's so much better," she said softly, and was quickly surrounded by 4 pairs of arms, hugging her tightly. Sango was crying, so was Shippou, Kaede and Miroku were silent, but as everyone pulled back, she could see their eyes were misty as well.  
  
"What happened?!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time, causing a slight smile to cross Kagome's lips before sadness overtook her features again. Before she could speak, she noticed something else. A thick perfume in the air.  
  
"Night jasmine," she whispered, as tears sprung to her eyes at the memory.  
  
"Kouga's been bringing them every night," Shippou said softly, and Kagome looked at him. The memories flooded her system, and she curled up, as her body was slammed with sorrow. Sango wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her till she was composed enough to speak.  
  
"I.I'm so sorry everyone, I know you've been so worried about me," Kagome whispered.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" Kaede spoke softly, and Sango shook her head. "  
  
No Kagome, you don't have to speak if you don't wish to."  
  
"No, I.you all deserve answers," she whispered softly, pulling her knees to her chest, and resting her head down on her knees, closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Kouga had just given me some flowers, night jasmine, as an apology for an insult he dealt Shippou. Inuyasha was there, and ran off. I ran after him, and when I got there, Kikyo had fired an arrow at him. I..I countered it. We argued, and then I.." She took a deep breath, "I took my soul back." She couldn't look at Kaede, she was too ashamed.  
  
"I told you before child, you are the rightful place for that soul, you have not offended me," came Kaede's soft reply.  
  
"I..it was a great shock, when the soul reentered my body, and I remember I couldn't breath, everything inside me froze. That's' when Kikyo, or whatever you wanted to call her at that point. She was going to kill me, with one of her arrows. Inuyasha." she paused again, before whispering rapidly, "Inuyasha saved me. He killed Kikyo."  
  
Her words hung heavily with everyone. They all understood how hard that must have been, not only on Kagome, but on their hanyou friend. Kagome's voice broke, "He.I haven't seen him so distraught since that time with the thieves. He was so wild, so incredibly sad. He looked at me, and said he had killed me. He saw Kikyo in me. And then, he ran.he left me." She buried her head in her arms, "I don't remember what happened after that , just I woke up here."  
  
The group looked around at each other, silently debating if they should tell her the next chapter of her story.  
  
"So, Inuyasha wasn't around when." Shippou began, and paused. Kagome looked up at them, "When what? What happened?!" She felt her heart jump painfully in her throat.  
  
"I.I was coming to get you Kagome, you just screamed." Sango whispered softly, "Like you were dying, and then there was this incredible light, like the sun but a thousand times brighter. Kirara grabbed me and got me out of there. When the light disappeared, the only things still standing were the Goshinboku and the well. You had collapsed, and the forest. the forest was destroyed."  
  
Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth, "Inuyasha?!" she whispered hoarsely, and Sango shook her head, "We.we haven't found any trace of him, so he might have gotten out of the area before it happened."  
  
"He might? HE MIGHT?!" Kagome screamed. "NO!" she dug her fingernails into her arms, as hard tears wracked her body. Miroku stepped up and to everyone's dismay, reached back and slapped her hard.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried, and she stopped her wailing, staring up at him in disbelief, along with two other pairs of eyes.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha is alive! He did not die, you didn't kill him! Get a hold of yourself miko-sama! If you go wild with grief again, you may invoke the powers that you used that night, and think of the damage you'll cause. The village, the people inside, us. Do not let your grief consume you! Think with hope that soon enough Inuyasha will come to his senses and return."  
  
Kagome stared at him, and before anyone could stop her, she was on her feet, dashing out of the hut. Sango and Shippou rose to follow, but both Kaede and Miroku stopped them.  
  
"No, she needs to do this alone," Kaede said softly, watching her apprentice run, hoping that she could find her precious center again.  
  
Kagome ran blind into the forest, or rather what was left of the forest. Branches and brush scratched and scraped at her, but she didn't care. She knew where she had to go, she had to see for herself. She had to sense that he didn't die there, because of her pain and guilt. She ran past the burn lines, and towards the tree standing in the center of her path of destruction, green leaves still blowing peacefully in the breeze. She ran to the well, seeing the singes along its borders, but still whole. And just beside it, she saw the small shrine, erected in the memory of the miko who had fallen there.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and screamed at it, "Kikyo, you bitch!" She hated to swear, but all her anger and grief came out uncontrolled. "Even in death, I can't win can I? I've finally returned to myself, completed everything. I finished your job, I purified the Shikon no Tama, I protected YOUR village, I'm studying to follow in YOUR footsteps. All I ever wanted in this world and you STILL took it from me, even in death! All I wanted was my heart and soul, and you stole it from me. Its all your fault.why couldn't you just let us be happy?! Why Kikyo, you cold dead bitch, why!!" She dug at the dirt before the shrine, screaming out her anguish for Kikyo to hear, even in the afterlife. Soon grief followed, and her voice softened to a whisper, "Why Kikyo? Why did you have to take my heart and soul? You're dead, I'm alive, and you've still taken him from me."  
  
A pair of warm hands placed themselves on her shoulders, large strong hands. Kagome's heart leapt with joy as she turned and wrapped her arms around the waist that awaited her.  
  
"Inu-" she began when her senses kicked in and she quickly pushed him away. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kouga," she whispered and he stood there, unable to meet her gaze.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake Kagome," he whispered, and she stood, "Kouga, this is really a bad time, and I'm not in the mood to be kidnapped right now."  
  
She turned to walk away when a rush of air at her feet caught her attention. Kouga had fallen to his knees, and was clutching his hands together.  
  
"Gomen Kagome, for all those times, when I tried to force your heart. I should have known better. I know you love Inu-kor..Inuyasha, and I know that in your heart I cannot replace him. But, he is not here, and I am. I want the chance, to prove myself, and perhaps you can find room for me. Perhaps I can heal you. Please, let me stay with you."  
  
Kagome was genuinely shocked at this admission from the wolf, he was humbling himself before her, asking for a chance. She glanced back at the last place she had seen Inuyasha, and could almost see him standing there, silvery white hair blowing in the breeze, his golden eyes staring into her soul. Kouga's words struck a painful memory in her heart. It was here, that she had asked Inuyasha the same question, "Can I stay with you?" She had to turn her head away from the memory, bringing her hand to her lips to stop from crying.  
  
She didn't' want the wolf, she wanted her Inuyasha. She was so stupid, trying to make him jealous with the stupid courting game she told them to play. Time wasted, so much precious time wasted. She couldn't give Kouga the same answer Inuyasha had given her. She knew that Kouga could never find a place in her heart, because she no longer had a heart, her heart was far away from this place, a blur of silver and red, out of her life forever. 


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises for the Festival

A/N: *grabs Inuyasha and ties him to her computer* HA! Now he's mine!! *giggle* Just kidding, still not mine!! Okay, next chapter, cause I've decided I already know how all this is gonna end, and I'm gonna type till my fingers fall off!!  
  
Previously on Inuyasha.  
  
She didn't' want the wolf, she wanted her Inuyasha. She was so stupid, trying to make him jealous with the stupid courting game she told them to play. Time wasted, so much precious time wasted. She couldn't give Kouga the same answer Inuyasha had given her. She knew that Kouga could never find a place in her heart, because she no longer had a heart, her heart was far away from this place, a blur of silver and red, out of her life forever.  
  
**********************  
  
"Kouga, go away. Please just leave me alone," she said firmly and turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry Kouga, I should have told you this years ago, but I couldn't bear to see the hurt in your eyes." She stepped forward, her face as emotionless as Sesshomaru's. "I don't love you, and I never could. You are as wild as the world that you live in. You lack the humanity that I need in my life. You are a youkai, you live with the pure wildness of your nature in you, and I couldn't handle that."  
  
"Please Kagome, just give me a chance," he begged and she sighed, staring at the well. The well. She nodded her head, "The one who will be my mate must be able to travel through the well to my time. If you jump into the well, and end up there, then I will let you court me. But if the well blocks you, then you will leave me alone, find Ayame, keep your promise to her, have many litters and live out your life."  
  
He stared at the well, "Why this?" She sighed. "My family will have to meet my mate, and I would never be able to not go visit them. The man I marry must be able to travel with me."  
  
Kouga sniffed the well, and hopped up on the edge, "Any trick? Do I have to think about the land, or say any incantation?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, walking over to the lip of the well, and stared inside into the darkness, "No, you just jump in, and either the time slip will open or it won't." Kouga looked at her, then down at the darkness, and grinned, "I'll see you soon," he said confidently and leapt in. Kagome watched calmly. She knew that he would never pass through, and perhaps this was the only way to get it through to him. She heard his feet hit the bottom with a thump and turned her back to the well, beginning to walk away. He lept from the well, growling.  
  
"You enchanted it, I know you did!" he growled and she turned to look over her shoulder, "No Kouga, you cannot pass through the well, I did nothing to stop you if you could. I don't think you need any more proof than this. She turned her back to him and walked back towards the village. She didn't even bother turning around to see his response. She felt so cold inside, and didn't want to see his face.  
  
"I'll leave Kagome, but I'm not very far. When you change your mind, I will be there," he said softly, and turned to return to his pack.  
  
Everyone was waiting for her and the tension in the ari was suffocating. She stood in the doorway and watched their anticipated look.  
  
"I'm alright," she breathed and forced a small smile on her lips. Shippou bounded into her arms, and she noticed he was defiantly taller.  
  
"You're growing like a weed," she commented and he beemed proudly, "Yep, I gre even more while you were asleep. Pretty soon, I'll be carrying you."  
  
Inuyahsa, carrying her on his back came to mind, but she didn't' cry, in fact, she felt nothing. It was if a great wall had surrounded her heart.  
  
"I have suprises for all of you," she said softly and moved over to her bag, puling out several carefully wrapped packages in plain brown paper and string. Each package was marked with their names, and she passed them out.  
  
"Kagome, what.oh!" came Sango's astonished crya s she pulled out a rich red kimono, with small boomerang shaped patterns in white. Miroku had a man's outfit (A/N: I'm not sure what its' called *Gomen*) in a deep blue color, with a belt that wrapped around his waist, bronze yellow to match the color of his staff. Shippou's was a minature version of Miroku's of an soft green and Kaede's was a replica of her miko's outfit, of finer materials. Kagome wasn't sure Kaede would feel comfortable in an outfit as modern as her kimono instead of her normal clothing.  
  
Sango rubbed the silkiness of the material, "Kagome-chan, this must have cost you a fortune."  
  
"Not really, but it was worth the cost. I wanted to do something special for you all for the midsummer festival." (A/N: I don't know a lot about customs or timeframes in Japan *blush* so forgive me if I'm completely screwing either up.)  
  
Sango blushed, "Arigato," she said softly . Kagome nodded and burst into merry laughter. Shippou had tried on his outfit, which was far too large, snaking from his arms and legs. Kagome stifled her giggles as she knelt beside him, folding up the sleeves, "I guess I gave the wrong mesasurements, but I brought needle and thread, I can fix this before the festival," she offered.  
  
"Hey," Shippou noticed two unopened packages sticking out of the pack, "What's that?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's mine, but its going to be a surprise. Besides, I haven't quite finished it yet, I'm adding a few of my own touches."  
  
"But there's two-" Shippou's mouth was quickly covered, but Kagome still understood. She smiled faintly, "Oh just extra material, for adjustmenst to my kimono," she shrugged and tossed the extra package in the corner. A pair of eyes watched from the shadows of the corner, with an interested gleam in them.  
  
Kagome took the outfit from Shippou and settled down beside her pack, pulling out the sewing box her mother had given her. She pulled out the measuring tape and lifted Shippou's arms and took measurements, doing the same for his legs. She wrote them down and pinned the paper to his outfit, carefully wrapping it back up in its own paper.  
  
"I'll start working on this tomorrow Shippou, I promise, you'll be the envy of every kitsune around, perhaps you might attract an eye or two, " she said jokingly and the kit's cheeks flushed. She realized that Shippou was becoming a young adult, and it made her feel proud, like a mother would. He wasn't so quick to whine, or complain, and while he still did adorable things, he was also growing more serious.  
  
Sango had carefully rewrapped her outfit, and Kagome moved over to her futon, wrapping an arm around her friend carefully, with a playful glint in her eye.  
  
"So Sango, when did this happen?" Sango blushed fiercely and Kagome laughed warmly. It felt good that there was still something in her life that could warm her heart. She wasn't emotionally dead, just heartsick and in time, she was sure she could still the dull ache in her heart.  
  
"Just after we completed the Shikon no Tama," she whispered softly, and Miroku beamed proudly. Kagome reached over and threw her slipper at him, "Out you lecher! This is girl time!" Miroku deftly doged the flying object, obviously having a LOT of practice dodging Sango's attacks and rose to his feet.  
  
"Come Shippou, we'll let the women have their talk, and we men will go enjoy the hot springs," he said, and Shippou nodded, walking out after him. Kaede moved closer to Sango as well, and both mikos looked at the expectant mother. Sango's face turned tomato red and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" she cried and Kagome laughed softly. "Sango, you don't have to be embarrassed around us!" Sango looked up, her face still a very pleasant shade of rose. "But you're both staring at me!"  
  
"We just are doing our duties, to make sure you and the child are both alright," Kaede said calmly, having dealt with a multitude of first time mothers before.  
  
Sango whispered, "Just after you returned to your time Kagome, he could have gone home, but he said he wanted to stay with me. He changed so quickly, once his kazaana was gone. He became more civilized. In the two months we traveled together, he didn't look at another woman once, and never even attempted to be lecherous towards me. It was as if he suddenly had a new look on life, he was suddenly given all this time and he wanted to do things right. After the second month, we had stopped at a temple, and he asked me to marry him. So I accepted." Sango blushed again.  
  
(A/N: Okay, little time line for you guys, I'm thinking Kagome returned home in January *why Jan? I dunno, seemed enough time to set up the S/M storyline and make it plausible :P * So that means they got married in or the end of March.This story is set in May. I don't know what time school gets out in Japan so I used the calendar of my college *blush*.)  
  
Kaede sat back, "I am assuming that this child came right away," she said calmly, causing another blushing outbreak, "Hai, I think so." Sango said softly.  
  
Kagome hugged her friend, "Don't worry Sango, you have the best miko in the world looking out for you, everything will be just fine!"  
  
(A/N: Okay, crappy place to stop the chapter, but the next thing I wrote is a time jump, for like a month ahead, so I'll start the new chapter there. Don't worry, I have two chapters hand written and waiting to be typed out, and there's about 3-5 chapters left, including those two.)) 


	13. Chapter 13: A brief trip home

A/N: Only 3 more chapters left everyone.maybe more, depends if the muse smacks me hard enough *giggle* BTW, I sadly do not own this incredibly wonderful being called Inuyasha *le sigh*, nor do I own any of the people or places within, except the Miko's lake, that's all mine!!!!  
  
A month passed and things seemed to pass by smoothly. Kagome was a quick study and soon began taking up half of Kaede's duties, especially in the mornings when the elder woman was not so quick to rise. She began taking on the more taxing duties, making home visits, keeping company with the children, and most importantly, and the one she was enjoying the most, midwifery. In the short time she had been in the village, she had helped bring two screaming red new lives into the world. It was a wonderful feeling, holding the incredibly small bundle as it took its first breath, and knowing that she had a part in the miracle. She even employed some of her knowledge from the future, giving CPR to the first child, a girl. Little Kagome was now almost three weeks old and a very healthy baby.  
  
Of course, she had promised Sango to deliver her first child. The brave Taijiya, slaughterer of demons, defender of people all over the land, was frightened to death (no pun intended) of childbirth. With good reason, her mother had died giving birth to Kohaku and at the impressionable age of 4, it had stayed with her all her life. In the back of her mind, she still equated pregnancy to certain death.  
  
Kagome promised her friend the best treatment she could give, and was resolved to do so. She returned to her time for only a day. Her mother was very happy to see her, and barring the whole incident in the forest, she gave her the details of her visit so far. When she told of the babies, her mother began to cry, "My little girl's all grown up" causing Kagome, Souta, and their grandfather to roll their eyes in unison. When she mentioned the midwifery, her mother's eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course! We'll go get everything you could need," her mother exclaimed. " Go get changed and we'll go shopping."  
  
Kagome went to her room, and pulled out a simple pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. She was amazed at how loose they were on her. 'I didn't realize I had lost so much weight,' she thought, as she hurried down to join her mother.  
  
The city was noisy and suffocating and Kagome longed to return to the village, away from the pollution and crowds.  
  
A few hours later, she got her wish. Armed with several medical books on birthing and midwifery, as well as baby clothes and gifts for Sango. Her mother had insisted on getting vitamins for her daughter's friend, despite Kagome's insistence that the herbal medicines there were sufficient enough. She also talked Kagome into purchasing a small nursing student kit, including stethoscope, thermometer and pressure taker. Kagome was more willing to take these futuristic instruments. She knew how to use the blood pressure implement, having learned once as a part of a health class. (A/N: Okay, so I did *grin*, so why not share my knowledge with her :P )  
  
Kagome hauled her bag on her back, gave her mother a list of things she would need to get for the festival, said her goodbyes and promises to visit soon. Except for her brief return the next morning to pick up the last of the supplies, she wouldn't return for another month. She pried herself away from her mother's embrace and jumped into the well.  
  
No sooner than she had arrived when she heard Shippou calling her name. She quickly hurried up the ladder to see the kitsune looking anxious and out of breath.  
  
"Someone stole your materials," he said, his small frame heaving with the effort that he ran, and Kagome blinked.  
  
"Materials?"  
  
"The package of cloth you brought, the one that was for extra stitching. Someone stole it!!"  
  
Kagome's face went white and she took off in a run for the village, Shippou at her heels.  
  
They were near the village when a little girl came running towards her.  
  
"Kagome-sama," she wailed, wrapping her arms around Kagome's knees. "There was a scary green youkai in the woods! I thought he was gonna try and eat me!" she cried, burying her face in Kagome's legs.  
  
"Shhh Sakura-chan (A/N: I know, not original :P )," What did this youkai look like?"  
  
"He was like a big frog, and smelled bad, and had a scratchy voice. He was carrying a stick with heads on it and he was holding something in his other hand, something brown."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the description. But what in the world would Jaken want with the cloth? Everything was so strange. She lifted the child into her arms, gritting her teeth for a moment at the extra weight, "Easy, I promise the nasty toad won't bother you anymore," she said comfortingly and Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Kagome gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and carried her back towards the village.  
  
Jaken ran as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him. He kept looking behind him, expecting to see villagers with pitchforks and torches, but he had made his escape easily. Suddenly he collided with something, or rather someone.  
  
"Did you get it?" said the deep soft voice.  
  
"Hai, Lord-sama," he handed over the paper package to the man before him.  
  
"But, I don't understand why didn't you-" Jaken began but was stopped with a glance of steel.  
  
"Soon enough, " he replied coldly," We must hurry before the detection barrier fades," he spoke, taking to the skies.  
  
(A/N: Mwwahahahahahaha..The Plot Thickenth.I'm working on the next chapter right now, and hopefully will have that up as well before I fall asleep tonight!!)) 


	14. Chapter 14: The new moon, and a new dang...

A/N: Here we are again, T-minus 2-3 chapters and counting!! *cracks her knuckles* Alright time to type!! As always, please R+R!! *feels a tapping on her shoulder, and sees an annoyed Inuyasha with his arms crossed*  
  
IY: What the hell did you do to me? The show is called INUYASHA and I haven't been in it for how many chapters!!  
  
Lilac: Ummmm.*looks around*.you're coming back soon, I promise!  
  
IY: Feh, and it better not be any of that sappy crap you've done to me in 'Cry', I'm sick of looking like a wimp.  
  
Lilac: HEY!! I had to feed you 30 servings of Ramen to get you to let me write those, I think that's MORE than plenty.  
  
IY: Feh.anyway, get writing wench, and you better make me look good.  
  
Lilac : *grin* Like that's hard to do, *IY blush*. Don't worry, I'm going to make you look so good, even you'll be drooling by the time I'm done. *scratches behind his ears and watches as he gets sleepy looking* There you go, be a good Inuyasha and let me get this chapter done. Then you can have creative imput, for the next one, just let me do the typing this time, you killed my last keyboard.  
  
IY: *hrump and curls up on the dresser and watches*  
  
Lilac: *winks at the readers* He's so sugoi *dreamy eyes where he can't see them* Last bit of notes, I was typing up my hand written notes and this song came on. I didn't even know I had it on my play list, but it fit PERFECTLY with the moment I was writing. *grin* so I had to throw it in! But I don't own Midnight Sons or the song If Only Tears Could Bring You Back. Nor do I own Pat Benetar or "Invinsible" which isn't lyric'd in the story, but I was listening to during the fight scene.very moving background music. Reviews up top this time, cause it's a LONG chapter!!  
  
Reviews;  
  
DevilWench : Here you go, as I promised ^_^ Good luck with the "parental units".  
  
niasdreams : LOL..here's another long one to add to your collection, and thank you again for letting me be up on your site ^_^  
  
Umi : *ding ding ding* You are correct about the identiy of the man in the shadows! *grin* I tried to make it a 'little' confusing, but I did the honorifics on purpose, they are just as they're supposed to be. Congrats on being the only person to catch that!!  
  
Kagome dropped her pack in the hut with an audible sigh, rubbing her shoulders. Sango was laying on a spare futon, napping. She was so tired as of late, the pregnancy was really draining on her. Kagome pulled out her nursing kit, and smiled. Miroku entered the hut, carrying a basket of herbs for Kaede and nodded to her.  
  
"I trust your visit was pleasant," he commented and she nodded, "Hai, it was. Shippou told me what happened, and a little girl from the village said she saw Jaken running away. I wonder what he could want with that cloth."  
  
Before Miroku could respond, Sango groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "Ah, Kagome-chan, you're back."  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you're awake, I wanted to do something, that I think you will both find very enjoyable." Kagome knelt beside her friends. "Miroku, sit behind Sango, and Sango, you lean back against him." They obeyed and she moved over to her friend, moving away the cloth of her kimono to expose her already expanding stomach. It wasn't greatly noticeable, but defiantly not the flat surface of a few months before.  
  
Kagome pulled out the stethoscope, and smiled. "This is an instrument that healers use to listen to people's heartbeats, to see if they're beating alright. I thought you two would like to hear the heartbeat of your baby."  
  
Sango's eyes lit up, and while Miroku was trying not to show, he too looked excited. Kagome breathed on the pad, trying to warm it up, before placing it on her friend's skin, and slipped the earpieces in her ears. After a little adjustment, she smiled and carefully held the pad in place, handing the listening end to Sango. She placed them in her ears.  
  
"That strong thumping is your heart Sango, and if you listen behind that, you'll hear a little whooshing sound, really fast. That's the baby." Sango's eyes widened, and her hand went to her stomach.  
  
"That's..that's the baby," she whispered and handed the earpieces to Miroku, who also listened. His face lit up in extatic joy, and Kagome felt a great sense of pride, watching the faces of her dearest friends.  
  
"Shippou, come here," Miroku called, and the kitsune stuck his head in the hut.  
  
"What?!" he asked, and trotted over.  
  
"Listen to this Shippou," Sango said and handed him the earpieces. He winced as he put them in, "Oww.too loud," he said and laid his head down on Sango's stomach, giggling. "Oh.I can hear that just fine without the vines," he said mischeviously. The trio laughed softly, as Sango handed the 'vines' back to Kagome, tears fresh in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Kagome-chan," she whispered, Miroku's arms wrapped around her comfortably.  
  
"Thank you, for giving me this chance. It shows a great deal of trust in me." Kagome stood, placing the stethoscope away. Then she pulled out a chocolate treat for Shippou, and went out to look for Kaede, to help with preparations for dinner.  
  
That night, Kagome stared up at the empty sky. "New moon," she whispered to herself, "Tomorrow is the midsummer festival." She closed her eyes, enjoying the evening air. She had retreated to the hillside near the village for some time to herself, to clear her mind.  
  
Kaede made her take these times of frelection each night, so she would never reache the point of stress that lead to that explotion again. She had gained a hold of the reings of her powers, learning how to empower seals and lead prayers over the shrines in the village, but she wouldn't attempt any offensive actions that Kaede was trying to teach her. She did learn the rosary, convincing Shippou to let her practice on him. She never activated it, but she would practice setting it up and learning how to remove it till it became second nature.  
  
'If he ever comes back, I'll take it off,' she thought to herself. Half the summer was gone now, still no signt of Inuyasha. Part of her wasn't surprised, the part of her that told her he would never return, that he was gone forever.  
  
She closed her eyes, inhaling the fragretn night air. He was human tonight, all alone. She felt a pang inside her heart. She missed him, missed him more than she ever thought she could miss someone.  
  
Unbidden, she heard a song in her head. A song that matched her feelings perfectly. It was a western song, and while her English wasn't the best in the world, she did know the lyrics. Slowly she began humming, her voice carrying on the wind to where a pair of eyes watched her in the darkness.  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
He had become a part of her being, and without him, she wasn't complete. She gained and lost her soul all in the same moment, when he left. Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away She couldn't bear the thought that she would never see him again, never feel his eyes on her, never enjoy the warmth that he gave off, even when he was being rude, or pretending not to care. What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through "Inuyasha," she whispered to the sky, "I miss you the most at night. You were always here to protect me, sitting up at night and keeping watch. I miss your stubborn attitude, I miss your strong presence. I hope you're safe tonight my love, on the night you hate the most. " If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me I'd cry you an ocean If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can She had already cried enough every night to fill an ocean, perhaps two, and yet she didn't seem to be able to stop. She tried her hardest to cry where other's couldn't see her, where they wouldn't know how much she still was hurting. Shippou was the only one who seemed to notice. When she returned to the hut to sleep, after a good crying session, he was always more attentive to her, he curled up closer to her. It used to puzzle her, till she remembered Inuyasha could smell her tears, so she knew that Shippou probably could as well. She was eternally grateful that he never asked her about it, just comforted her in that silent way. Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north She stared up at the dark sky again, there was no light for him to follow. Inside her breast, she felt the heat of the Shikon no Tama as it brightened, and just under her skin, she could see its glow. She still had that wish to make, but she wouldn't use it for this, it was petty, and selfish. No, she was saving that wish for the correct moment. Besides, she didn't want him to come back because she wanted it, she wanted him to come back because he wanted to. Look in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more 'One more chance, please Kami-sama, just give me one more chance. To tell him what I feel, to tell him how much he means to me. I would give anything to have that chance again. Without fear or reserve, so that at least he could hear the words from my lips. I don't care what he could say to me, but to be able to tell him, to silence this pain inside. ' If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
f only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me Kagome finished her song and wiped at her eyes, with the back of her hand, looking up at the sky, her tears shining on her face. She stood, "Inuyasha, I love you. " she spoke clear and true, wanting to scream it into the wind, so he could hear her. Her heart screamed for her, and she felt all the power those words held radiate from her with all the passion she carried inside. She closed her eyes, and let the feeling fade before turning to head back to the village.  
  
A small movement shifted the grass every so slightly as it hurried to the treeline.  
  
"Lord, don't you think-" came a questioning voice.  
  
"Quiet, its not time yet, trust me, my plan will soon come to completion for the miko," came a strong voice, which soon faded into the shadows.  
  
******The morning of the festival***********  
  
Kagome and Shippou walked towards the well together, morning sun just coming up over the horizon. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and Kagome smiled, "Are you sure you want to do this Shippou? You are more than welcome to go back to sleep, and I can do this by myself."  
  
Shippou shook his head, "No no! I promised I would help, and so I'm going to help." He looked so stubborn in that moment, that she simply smiled and paused a moment on the lip of the well.  
  
"Let's see if this will actually work," she sighed and picked up the kitsune in her arms. "Now, remember what I told you Shippou, if I can't carry you over with me-"  
  
"I'm going to get out of the well, and wait for you to tell me you're back," he said obediently and she nodded. "Alright, let's try this," she said, leaping into the darkness, with the kit holding tightly to her neck. The swirl of blue surrounded her and after a moment she felt the solidity of earth beneath her feet. Shippou's head was buried into her neck, and he was shaking.  
  
"Shippou, we're here," she said gently and he blinked, pulling his head back. His nose twitched curiously, as he looked up the shaft of the well to the covering there.  
  
"It smells funny," he said and she laughed, putting him down. "Yes, I suppose it does, not as nice as our time." She didn't catch her error, but he did, and with a happy bounce to his step he scurried up the ladder before her.  
  
"EEE! Demon!" she heard as Shippou popped out of the well, and Kagome reached up, grabbing Shippou's tail and pulling him quickly back down to her.  
  
"Jiisan! It's me!" she cried out, making sure he wasn't going to try throwing anything down the well at her, before poking her head up. He was standing there, a million scrolls in his hand, with Souta hiding behind his leg nervously.  
  
Kagome sighed, feeling Shippou clutching to her back with the same nervousness.  
  
"Jiisan, Souta, this is Shippou, my kitsune friend I told you about." Souta grinned and hurried forward, as Shippou jumped off Kagome's back and stared at the young boy before him. Both boys instantly grinned at each other, kindred spirits in an instance. However Kagome's grandfather stared at the kitsune suspiciously and Kagome just sighed, not even Shippou's cuteness could get through to him. She noticed the bags of things that were watiting beside the well.  
  
"Wow, I think Mom packed more than I asked her to," she said softly and Souta nodded to his older sister.  
  
"Mamma had a message for you." He coughed and did his best impression of his mother, "Tell Kagome that she's going to stay with her friend until the baby's born, and here's all the things she could need for the baby. But she had better take pictures so I can see." Kagome felt her jaw hit the ground. If she stayed in the other era until the baby was born, then she would miss the start of classes next year. Was this her mother's way of telling her something?  
  
Shippou glanced at all the bags, three hiking packs full of stuff, "How are we going to carry all of this?"  
  
Souta had already reached for one pack, "Mamma told me to help you."  
  
Kagome stared at her brother, "But that means-" he looked up at her with large eyes. "Please Kagome, for three years you've told me all these stories about the Feudal era, and Mamma finally says I can go. Just for a day or two, she thinks it could be great for my studies." Kagome laughed. "Well, I suppose I can try, after all, I got Shippou through, I should be able to get you both back."  
  
Her grandfather helped everyone strap on a bag, Shippou bearly tall enough to hold his, and the stood on the edge of the well. Kagome wrapped an arm around the waist of each boy, and nodded. "Alright, let's try this," she said and they jumped together.  
  
A bright flash of light later.  
  
Kagome landed on her knees with a thump, Shippou beside her and Souta?  
  
*THUD* she felt something fall on her back and winced.  
  
"Sorry Oniisan," she heard with a giggle and she sighed, rising to her feet, "Now I know how Kaede-bachan feels in the morning," she said.  
  
"Or like Inu-onnisan when you 'sit ' him, " Souta laughed and Kagome's eyes turned dark and sad for a moment.  
  
"Come on," she whispered, "We had better get going, we've got a lot of preparations to help with. And don't think that you'll get out helping, Souta. You may be my brother, but you're going to do as much work as the rest of the villagers."  
  
"Hai," he said cheerfully, and together they scrambled up the rope ladder.  
  
Souta's eyes were wide with amazement as they cleared the forest and cam out over the village.  
  
"Oh! It's just like the drawings in my books," Souta exclaimed. Kagome just grinned, realizing that she felt almost the same way her frist visit. Granted she was tired up and being held captive, but the oddity of it all was still there.  
  
Thankfully Kaede's hut was the first one they encountered and the trio dropped their packs outside the door.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" Sango's voice echoed from inside.  
  
"Hai, I brought a surprise," she called and pushed Souta in the hut before her. Sango was seated, sturring al arge pot over the cooking hearth. "Oh, you must be Souta. Kagome has told us so much about you."  
  
Souta blushed deeply and looked down at his feet, 'Onnichan, you didn't tell me she was this pretty in your stories,' he thought to himself, unable to meet Sango's gaze.  
  
Shippou rescued his new friend, "Come on Souta, I'll show you around," he grabbed Souta's hand and dragged him out of the hut. Once outside, he whispered to the young boy, "You don't wanna start to like her, she's married and going to have a pup."  
  
Souta looked at Shippou and his eyes grew large, "You mean..she married that ecchi monk?!"  
  
Shippou nodded, "Hai, I guess he stopped being such a lech," he said shrugging. He was starting to understand more about adults and their relationships, but just not that one. A shadow passed over them, and he looked up.  
  
From inside the hut, Kagome heard Shippou's loud cry.  
  
"Sango, Kagome!" The two women looked at each other, and both reached for her weapons. Kagome held out her hand, "Stay in here Sango," she advised her friend, worried about her condition, as she rushed out of the hut, arrow notched and ready.  
  
Shippou was standing in front of Souta, his arms spread out as he tried to protect his new friend. Before him stood a large hydra-like creature, two heads staring hungrily down at the two of them. That was until Kagome ran up, bow in hand to stand in front of Shippou.  
  
"Shikon no Tama! You are the miko of the Shikon no Tama!! Give it to me!" the creature shrieked. Kagome felt her power flare inside her as she took aim and let her arrow fly. It caught the hydra square between the eyes of one of its heads and destroyed it. Souta stood staring at his sister in awe. She was a whiner, she cried, she hogged the oden, and she always picked on him. She did NOT fire shining arrows at horrible monsters without thinking twice about it. She did not look like the coolest thing he had ever seen, and she did not have such a confidence about her like she did at that moment.  
  
"Onii-san" he whispered and she turned her head to look at him. His eyes stared at her widely, and got wider as movement behind them caught his attention. From the stump left over grew two more heads. Kagome looked back and sighed.  
  
"I thought that might happen. Shippou, take Souta back to the hut," she commanded sternly as a group of men from the village hurried to her side.  
  
"Lady Kagome," they asked and she turned to them, "I can handle the creature," she said calmly. Souta struggled against Shippou and pulled free, running back to his sister.  
  
"Onii-san" he called and she glared at him, "Souta, I told you.." she heard the movement behind her and tackled her brother out of the way as one of those heads moved swiftly down towards them.  
  
"Shippou, distract him," she called and the kitsune nodded sternly, screaming, "Kitsune bi!" shooting blue flames at the monster. It screamed a high pitch scream that made even the humans faint from the sound. Shippou, it sent into a fit of convulsions. He clutched his ears and curled up into a little ball.  
  
Kagome was on her feet, "Souta," but he stamped his foot, "We studied these things in school, in a story book!! A hero was fighting the same thing. Everytime you cut off a head, two more grow back, but if you put fire where the head was, it can't grow back!" He shouted at her, looking sternly. Kagome just stared at him for a moment, then grinned, kissing his cheek. He grimiced.  
  
"Thank you Souta," she said and shoved him back, "Now get back behind the villagers or I'll pin you to a tree," she said. He nodded and scurried away.  
  
"Get the best archers up front," she said, and the men nodded. "Light those arrows, and the instant I get a head off, you fill that stump with as many arrows as you can."  
  
Kagome took another step forward, and suddenly found herself not alone. Miroku stood to her left, and Sango to her right. Kaede was back with the archers, her own flaming arrow ready.  
  
"Sango," she began and Sango narrowed her eyes at her friend, "What, and miss out on all the fun?" she asked. Kirara growled in agreement beside her mistress and Kagome smiled. Just like old times, she thought. The thought of a fight made something inside of her light up. She was actually enjoying this, knowing she could contribute to the fight, and didn't have to run and hide.  
  
'Now I know what Inuyasha loved about it,' she thought.  
  
"Miroku, I'm going to bring his attention a little lower, think you can get the solitary head with your staff?"  
  
"Hai Kagome-sama," he said and she nodded, running forward.  
  
"Hey, you big overgrown excuse of an ugly lizard," she shouted up at it. She held her bow out as she stretched her arms to the side. "You want the jewel, you try and get it!" She felt the jewel glow brightly, and knew that it would entice the hydra even more. As if she scripted it herself, she saw the single head swooping down to gobble her up, or so he thought. A soft jingle alerted her to Miroku's presence and at the last moment she dropped to her stomach, as he leapt over her, swinging the sharpened end of the staff swiftly. She heard the head hit the ground rather than saw it.  
  
"Now!" she cried as the sky filled with flaming arrows. The monster screamed its fury and now the other two heads swooped down to avenge their brother.  
  
"Hiraikotsu" came Sango's battle cry, as the boomerang sliced the other two heads with a clean blow. Kagome was on her feet, arrow ready as the remained of the monster charged at her. She was expecting this, she figured that without its heads, it was helpless, but not dead. She aimed for the center of the body and fired, shattering it like glass. Bits of monster flew everywhere, as the townspeople cheered. Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand, and turned to her friends. They all grinned at each other, and came together in a warm embrace.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Miroku gasped above joyous laughs, "You were amazing!"  
  
Kagome blushed. She didn't know where the feeling came from, but suddenly this protectiveness came over her. A monster was attacking her brothers, her village, her people. 'My people,' she thought to herself, looking up at the villagers. She knew now, without a doubt, this was where she belonged, that she couldn't live in her era anymore. She was truly needed here.  
  
Souta dashed forward and leaped into her arms, something he hadn't done since he was a small child and she caught his slight figure. "Onii-san, you were great!! You're so sugoi!!"  
  
Kagome grinned and hugged her brother tightly, "Thank you Souta."  
  
From the shadows of the forest, golden eyes watched with pride. He growled softly at the sight, the once soft and weak girl had grown into a proud warrior, strong and true. Yes, she would make the perfect mate, a breeder of equally strong offspring.  
  
"Tonight," he whispered to himself, "Tonight, my Kagome."  
  
A/N: OMG!!! This was a 11 page document on Word everyone!! *bows* I am so proud of myself. Anyway, I figured that my fingers needed a break, but don't worry, you'll get what you want *grin*. Just a few more chapters left, but please review.  
  
For reference I LOVE Greek Mythology, have loved it since I was 8 years old (and at 23, that's a lengthy love). So I couldn't resist making the monster a hydra. Hope you all liked the battle scene.^_^ 


	15. Chapter 15: The day of the festival

A/N: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the scene,which has been plaguing me since I started this story, cause its so beautiful in my head. Hopefully I can relay the same feeling in my writing!  
  
Review comments:  
  
lindy*girl(): Thank you!! I'm not one for violence, but I figured there HAD to be a battle scene in here somewhere. As for the goldeneyes, *wink* you'll see!!  
  
wing ZER0 angel: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters as well!  
  
Nozomi : I'm not sure what you meant by Kagome's serenity. As for who is lurking in the shadows, all shall be revealed at the end of the chapter, unless I decided to be ultra mean and make you wait *grin*  
  
Forsaken1 : *hugs* I appreciate the review Onii-chan, but you're a biased reader :P Thank you though!  
  
Amargo Scribe: LOL I'm sorry!! But it was already 11 pages!! I was afraid the file size would get too big. But don't worry, all is revealed below! Thank you again for the wonderful comments, I do hate to leave loose ends. Please check out my other stuff.  
  
Umi : Thanks again Umi, and I did get the chance to read your story! I love it, keep up the good work. I would have reviewd but FF was being a jerk and wouldn't let me for some reason (  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The village bounced back from the attack. A few of the men collected the pieces, and Kagome and Kaede performed burial rites before the remains were thrown into the well. Both mikos wanted to be sure that no ghost, or vengeful spirit could arise from the remains. Souta shuttered at the thought that they might still be there when he went home, but Kagome reassured him that they would probably be gone by the time they went home. As they walked back to the village, she told him the legend of the Bone Eater's well, and how she first was afraid to enter it, especially after she saw the bones of the centipede monster that had snatched her from her time, lying in the earth.  
  
Souta stared at her, "How did you do it?" he asked. She laughed, "I didn't really have much of a choice, a youkai was trying to kill me, so I fell in to avoid her getting me, that was when I came back that first time."  
  
He nodded solemnly and placed his hand in his sisters as they walked. "I think I know why you like it here," he said, "it's really pretty and calm. And you don't have to go to school." She sighed softly, "Souta, I don't come here to avoid my life there, but I.I can't explain it, sometimes I think that maybe I was always supposed to be here. And not just to avoid school, but its almost as if this time calls to me."  
  
Souta nodded, "Hai, Jiisan is always talking about destiny and fate, maybe that's what this is. But I think I know another reason why you want to stay here. It's cause of Inu-oniichan."  
  
Kagome stopped walking and stood very still. The rest of the group continued walking and Kaede glanced over her shoulder for a moment, then continued silently. Kagome was quite able to take care of herself, and she needed this moment with her sibling, alone.  
  
Kagome knelt so she could be face to face with her little brother, "Souta, Inuyasha," she began. He looked at her sad face, and his eyes got wide.  
  
"Inu-oniichan isn't dead, is he?!" he cried and Kagome shook her head. "No, at least, I don't think so. Something happened, and he had to go away, far away. I don't think he's coming back. " Souta placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, and stared at her with wisdom beyond his years. It surprised Kagome to see this spirit in her brother, and she could sense that he too had his own power deep within. Perhaps, when he took over the shrine for their grandfather, he would truly be a great keeper.  
  
"Oneesan, I think you're wrong. I think that whatever happened to make him go away, won't keep him away. I know you think I'm just a silly kid, but I remember what he looked like, when he watched you. Remember when that mask demon came and attacked us? He came through the well, when I said you might die. He seems mean sometimes, and yells at you, but I think he likes you, deep down inside, and when you like someone, you can't stay away from them forever." Kagome smiled faintly, "I hope you're right Souta," she said and stood.  
  
"Come on, I'll race you back to the village, and the winner gets the chocolate bar I've stashed in my bag, that is if Shippou hasn't already gotten to it!" Souta squeeked and took off running, Kagome at his heels as they raced, like they used to, before their lives were turned upside down.  
  
Sango and Kaede helped the women of the village with meal preparations, and Kagome felt ashamed that domestically she was a little deficent. Instead she walked the village, helping put up decorations, coax some of the smaller children to help out as well. With the attack, they had lost preparation time. She saw Souta and Shippou coming back from the woods with some of the villagers, arms full of wood for the fire, her brother gritting his teeth, but not to be outdone by his new found friend.  
  
Kagome paused a moment in the shadow of one of the huts, getting out of the direct heat of the day. It was just about noontime, and the bright hot sun was directly overhead. Most of the villagers had taken some time off, to eat, or just to rest out of the sunlight. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow when something tickled her senses, a lot of somethings actually. Wild and strong, and rough, was what she felt and she knew without doubt, it was Kouga and his pack. She stepped out from the shadows into the main 'square' of the village, facing the direction they were coming from. The noise they were making attracted the attention of the rest of the villagers, who all came out from their huts to stare at the dust cloud coming their way.  
  
Kagome walked calmly towards them, her bow and arrow drawn. She didn't expect trouble, but if she looked prepared, then perhaps the villagers would not feel so anxious. They were all still high strung from the morning's attack. The cloud slowed and then disbursed revealing Kouga and a few members of his pack. They were all carrying carcass' over their shoulders, and paused a few paces from Kagome.  
  
"Kouga," she said calmly and he motioned his head, where his pack members quickly dropped several large animals before her. She lifted her eyebrow curiously as they all dropped to a knee.  
  
"I, Kouga of the wolf clan, have come to do honor to you, Kagome miko, for your valiant kill." Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just watched him, her face emotionless.  
  
"Thank you for this, but I wasn't the only one who defeated the youkai," she replied.  
  
He nodded," Then this is also a gift to your village, for their courage." Kagome took a step forward, and lowered her voice, so she knew that only he would hear. "What are you up to Kouga? You're never this horribly formal with anyone." He tried to look hurt, but she glared at him. Pridefully he tilted his head back, "I have come to claim you as my mate as well." He announced this loud enough that everyone could hear, and Kagome could hear the murmers of the villagers behind her.  
  
"I've told you too many times to count Kouga, I don't accept your offer, I cannot accept your offer, and I will never accept your offer. For the last time, give up this foolish quest and leave me be," she said firmly. But he wasn't done.  
  
"It's been over a moon's passing, miko. You intend to waste your mortal years waiting for a half-breed that has chosen someone else?" Kagome felt the words pierce her heart, and she stared him down, feeling her blood run cold.  
  
"I would rather waste my 'mortal years' hoping for a dream, then live even a minute as someone's simpering wench, who is viewed for nothing more than her ability to breed. This is my last warning Kouga, as the friends we once were. Leave now, and don't make me regret giving you this last chance."  
  
Kouga snarled and moved to pull one of his old tricks. He wasn't about to lose face in front of his pack, and the woman would be his. Kagome had anticipated this, her hand reaching behind her back to finger the rosary she kept tucked there. She swiftly recited the incantation and watched the beads fly from her fingertips around Kouga's neck. He stopped right before her, his hands flying up to his neck.  
  
"Bitch," he snarled, and his face went white with recognition. "Wait., Kagome., don't!" he pleaded.  
  
"Heel!" she said firmly and smiled just to hear the satisfactory thud. It was music to her ears.  
  
"Damnit Kagome! You can't-" he cried and she stared at him. "Oh can't I?! I gave you more than fair warning, and now I see you as a threat to my village. I suggest you get as far away from me as you can, because I know that rosary has a long range, and if I see even a hint of wolf near me, I will use the word." Kouga's pack stared at her and then their leader, who had pealed himself from the ground. He cast one last glance at the miko and Kagome almost saw a hint of regret and heartbreak in his eyes, before he dashed off, leaving his pack to follow as quickly as they could.  
  
The villagers watched her for a moment, before coming forward. "This should provide us with a great feast tonight," she said cheerfully, motioning to the supply of meat that had been brought. It was quickly collected to be taken to the spits and Kagome sighed.  
  
'I am going for a cool bath, I need to unwind, I'm tighter than a bowstring right now," she thought to herself, 'No, first the preparations, then I can relax.' She went in search of Sango. She didn't have to look far, her friend had taken refuge in the shade of the hut, and Kirara was fanning her with her tail. Kagome smiled, "Lucky you," she said, and Sango looked up at her, face red. Kirara meowed softly, and Kagome settled down next to her friend.  
  
"Where's Shippou and Souta?" she asked. Sango smiled, "We sent them off with the excuse to go catch some fish for lunch, both boys were dying in the heat. They'll probably be back after having soaked in the river for a while." Kagome wished she could join them, but felt guilty about leaving so much work to do.  
  
Kaede came out of the hut, and as if she read her mind spoke up, "Ladies, perhaps you would like to retreat to the river yourselves for some cool bathing. On a day such as this, it is too horrible to be melting here."  
  
Kagome glanced up at her, "Are you sure Kaede-sama? I mean, there's still so much more work to get done."  
  
Kaede laughed, "Child, have you not noticed that most of the villagers have done the same already? Several hours to cool off will not hamper festival plans, and not all the villagers have gone, those who can stand the heat stay and make preparations, and when the others return, they can go and cool off as well. Now, both of you, go."  
  
Kagome and Sango didn't wait for a second chance and quickly headed for the river. Kagome almost forgot to shed her clothes before jumping in, with a childish "Wee!" Sango entered with a little more dignity but she almost echoed the cry. The water was perfect, not too cold, and it felt wonderful on their skin. Kagome ducked her head under running her hands through her hair before surfacing.  
  
"Ah," she sighed and Sango nodded in agreement. A little further down the stream, she could here the laughter of children, and Kagome hoped that Shippou and Souta had found their way to joining them.  
  
"Kagome," Sango began just as Kagome started with "Sango". Both women started laughing and Sango let her go first.  
  
"I was just going to ask how you have been feeling as of late." Kagome inquired and Sango smiled. "The herbs that Kaede prepared for me have helped greatly with the morning illness, for which I think Miroku is more relieved than I am. Poor man, he can stand up to Inuyasha in a fight to the death, but he is completely powerless when it comes to our child and his affects on me." Sango's eyes widened as she covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry" she said and Kagome actually smiled. "No, it's okay. I'm actually glad you said his name. Everyone has been so afraid to around me, afraid I'd burst into tears, or turn them into a toad or something ridiculous like that. I'm okay," she whispered softly, "I mean, I miss him so much. Like a piece of my heart is gone, but I'm going to be okay."  
  
Sango embraced her friend, "I know you've been crying at night, when you think that we don't know. I won't tell you how I know, just call it a woman's intuition. I'm glad you're letting yourself cry, you have every right to do so. And I do know this, you will be alright. As horrible as things may feel right now, you'll be alright because you're strong."  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly, and Sango smiled, the maternal instinct taking a hold of her, as she gently wiped the tear that threatened to stain Kagome's cheek from her eye, "That's my brave miko," she said softly, as she heard a rustle in the bushes. Sango's eyes lit up mischeviously and she knelt in the river, pulling a rock from the bottom and launched it towards the bushes. The women grinned as it made contact with someone and they quickly dressed and hurried towards the bushes. But there was no one there. Kagome shivered, despite the warm day, and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Sango, I'm going back to help Kaede, I think I've washed long enough," she said softly and her friend nodded. Kagome quickly gathered up her belongings, and hurried back to the village, looking around the forest nervously as she ran. Goosebumps had run their way up her arms and down her back, and she didn't know why, but it bothered her. She was learning to trust her instincts, and her instincts told her something was strange, but wouldn't tell her more than that. As for her senses, she couldn't sense a presence, but yet knew someone or something was there.  
  
She paused, and gathered her courage. She couldn't run, so she turned to the forest, and said clearly, "I know you're there, you had better show yourself!" She waited, sensing that the other presence was waiting to see if she was just bluffing, or if she really knew they were there. She placed her hands on her hips, "Come out, or I will make you come out." She said firmly, and it seemed that the forest shimmered. Slowly, a figure walked out of the woods, tall, graceful, and she saw silver flash in the sunlight that splashed through the canopy above. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I.Inuyasha?!"  
  
A/N: I'm evil, I know I'm evil *sings* *ducks the flying objects* HEY! I am the queen of cliffhangers you know :P Don't worry, I just didn't want to write another 11 page chapter, besides, it's always good to leave you all hanging just a little. It's near the end, I promise it's near the end. *skips off to work on the next chapter, to keep the public pleased* 


	16. Chapter 16: Inuyasha returns, and boy do...

Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the scene,which has been plaguing me since I started this story, cause its so beautiful in my head. Hopefully I can relay the same feeling in my writing!  
  
Review Comments:  
  
wing ZER0 angel : *sobs* You love me, you really love me!! *grin* And now I'm a Goddess??!! YES! *sits on her divine throne and tosses out Cliffhangers*  
  
Umi : LOL.that reminds me of a quote I saw, "I am Nobody, Nobody is perfect, therefore, I am perfect." Thank you again, and don't worry, as you can see, you didn't have to wait long!!  
  
Previously.  
  
Slowly, a figure walked out of the woods, tall, graceful, and she saw silver flash in the sunlight that splashed through the canopy above. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I.Inuyasha?!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows of the forest and Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru," she said, and felt her body tense up. "Wait a minute," she reached for her bow and remembered she had left it at the hut.  
  
'Great, just great,' she thought as he came closer. From behind him peeked a farmilar face, who rushed forward to grab Kagome's legs.  
  
"Kagome-oneesan" Rin cried and Kagome did everything she could to keep her balance. "Hello Rin," she greeted the girl affectionately. Kagome wasn't too sure how old she was, but she couldn't be more than 9 (A/N: I'm giving her the benefit of being at least 5 when Sesshomaru met her, and it's been 3 years since, so 8-9 years old.). Rin smiled.  
  
"Rin has been speaking constantly of you, and since we were passing by these parts, I thought perhaps she could come visit." Sesshomaru said softly, and Kagome was taken aback by how kind he sounded speaking of the young girl.  
  
'Beauty has tamed the Beast' she thought to herself. Rin nodded her head, "Yes, Rin missed Kagome-oneesan."  
  
'Well, she hasn't stopped speaking in the third person,' Kagome thought again. "Well, you're more than welcome to visit whenever you wish Rin. Actually you are just in time, the village is holding a festival tonight, and if it is alright with Sesshomaru you can join us." Rin turned to the Great Lord of the Western Lands with the biggest puppydog eyes (AN: *grin*). He tried not to show it, but inside he melted.  
  
"I am in no hurry to continue on my journey, so yes Rin, you may attend this festival." Rin rushed forward, and hugged his leg, then ran away, "Rin will get her best Kimono" she shouted as she disappeared into the underbrush. Kagome stood there, her body tensing up again, being left alone with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Calm down woman, I do not intend to harm you," he said smoothly, and it made her stand on edge even more. "How can I trust your word on that?" she said calmly, while her heart beat faster.  
  
"Because I am intrusting you with my foster daughter for the evening," he replied and she realized he did have a point. He sniffed the air, and glanced around, "I am surprised my disgrace of a brother isn't nipping at your heels, or trying to attack me, and I don't smell him around." He noted and Kagome kept her face as neutral as possible.  
  
"Inuyasha has been gone for over a month now, and where he is, I don't know. If you came to try and get Tetseigia from him, I'm afraid you've been wasting your tmie." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, and was about to speak when Rin came bounding back carrying a bundle in her arms.  
  
"Rin is ready," she announced and Kagome smiled. She took the bundle from the girl and took her hand in hers. Then something came to mind.  
  
"Sesshomaru, where is Jaken?" she asked, trying to keep any tone from her voice. He lifted an eyebrow, "Jaken? He is back at my home in the Western Lands. Why, have you grown attached to him?" he let his voice drip with sarcasm.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, "No, but a village girl saw him steal something very valuable of mine the other day, and I wanted to see if you knew anything about it."  
  
His eyes showed nothing, "Jaken is not the only toad youkai in these parts, and certainly not the only one in all the land. You cannot assume that it was him."  
  
"Oh, then I'm sure there's another two headed staff being carried around by another toad youkai," she said annoyed. His eyes flickered towards hers for a moment, "As I said, Jaken is in the Western Lands, and he is too much of a coward to disobey my order to not stay there and accomplish the task I set to him."  
  
Kagome sighed, obviously she wouldn't get any information from him. Rin bounced in place excitedly, and Kagome turned to leave. Before doing so, she looked over her shoulder, "Sesshomaru, you are welcome to join in the festivities tonight, if you will give your word to not harm anyone." His face registered a seconds worth of surprise, before icing over, "I have no interest in attending human festivities. I will wait here for you in the morning to collect Rin and be on our way."  
  
Kagome nodded and began to lead Rin away, who waved enthusiastically to Sesshomaru as she walked with the miko.  
  
"Do you think she believes you?" came a voice from the shadows. Sesshomaru watched the two girls disappear over the crest of the hill before responding. "No, I don't think she does. But she is more intelligent than most humans, so it doesn't surprise me. "  
  
"Let us hope that Rin does not let the 'dog out of the bag' as it were," came the voice again, laced with humor. Sesshomaru's lip twitched with what could almost be described as a smile as he turned and walked into the shadows of the forest.  
  
(AN: Okay, I could be a brat and end it here, but I won't :P It would be a good stopping place, but I've been putting off this scene for a few days now, it's time for the near grand finale!!))  
  
Day dwindled to dusk, and Kagome, Sango, Kaede, and Rin were all preparing for the festival. They had just returned from the river for a quick washing, having gotten sufficiently covered with dust as the last preparations were placed in order. The entire village seemed empty as everyone pulled out their best. Miroku had taken the two boys to a nearby home, and was helping them prepare. Kagome had just finished the last touches on her kimono, and was waiting till the last minute to put it on. Sango looked wonderful in hers, and Rin did as well, having produced a pink satin kimono from her bag. She told the women that she never got to wear it often, because she was always traveling and Sesshomaru told her it was only for very special occasions.  
  
Kagome helped pull the young girls hair back in a tight French braid and placed some fresh small flowers in her hair, delighting the young Rin. Then, she pulled out the last package from her pack, and opened it. Sango and Rin both sighed softly as she held it up. It was green silk, with small yellow flowers embroidered all over it. The collar had small beads sewn into it, and every once in a while, a larger bead was visible, of an opal variety. Kaede looked over it appreciatively.  
  
"Wonderful craftsmanship, young Kagome" she said approvingly, and left the hut. Sango fingered the beads, and Kagome smiled, "I was so worried they wouldn't come out right, but I think I did okay." Rin stared at it, "Kagome-oneesan made this?!"  
  
"Hai Rin, I did," she said and Rin grinned, "Kagome-oneesan has to make Rin one!" Kagome and Sango laughed, and the older woman helped her friend get dressed. Kagome pulled the hair along her temples back and braided them swiftly, tying them back with a piece of ribbon. Then, with a grin on her face, she pulled a small vial from her bag. It shimmered in the firelight.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango began to ask, and she smiled. "Shh, just trust me." She dipped her finger in the vial and instructed Sango to close her eyes. She quickly brushed her finger along Sango's eyes, and then knelt and did the same to Rin, who couldn't stop grinning with her eyes closed. Kagome then pulled out a small hand mirror and held it out to Rin. The little girl stared at her reflection and squealed. "I'm all sparkly, like magic." Sango also was surprised at the small sparkles that teased her eyes.  
  
"It's called body glitter," Kagome explained, "It comes off, but I think you both look lovely." Sango smiled, "You too of course," as Kagome quickly applied some along her eyes as well.  
  
"Come on, the boys are waiting," she said and took Rin's hand in hers, walking out of the hut. She could hear the voices of the villagers in the village center and was glad she kept the body glitter with her. She didn't want to seem selfish or conceited and was more than willing to share this with the other women. Souta and Shippou were standing beside Miroku, watching as the large bonfire was lit, and Rin ran over to Shippou, pouncing in his back before he could react. Shippou groaned and mumbled, "Hi Rin" as she giggled and then stared at Souta.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked shyly and he smiled, "I'm Souta, Kagome's brother." Rin's face lit up, and she hopped off the kitsune's back and took Souta's hand in hers, "So you're my oniichan?!" Souta looked confused as Kagome just smiled.  
  
"If he wants to be," she said as they approached. Miroku's jaw dropped as he saw Sango and quickly swept her up in an affectionate embrace, to which she blushed deeply. Kagome watched her friends from the corner of her eye, envious, and turned back to watch Shippou dust off his outfit.  
  
"Kagome, thank you so much, this fits perfectly," he said and Kagome smiled, "I'm glad I could get it done in time." Rin grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and began dragging her towards the center of the crowd. "Come on! Let's give everyone some sparkly stuff." Kagome laughed and followed the little girl around as she offered this magic to everyone. The older women laughed at the young girl's enthusiasm, and the women of Kagome's age group nodded, as Rin showed them how her face sparkled. Kagome ended up finishing the whole vial as all the women wanted to look extra special, and judging by the looks on the men, they weren't all the displeased. Souta and Shippou noticed how tired Kagome was beginning to look and swiftly swept Rin away, giving the miko time to sit and have something to eat.  
  
Kaede sat beside her, and together they watched as some drums were produced, and some people began to dance. The children of course were taking part in this, dancing to their own drum it seemed, and the elder members of the village just watched, their eyes reminiscing of a time when they were young enough to enjoy life so blindly. Rin spun round and round, and had to be rescued by one boy or the other before she lost her balance and got too near the fire.  
  
Several men shyly approached Kagome to dance, but she politely turned them down, more than content to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else enjoy themselves. She watched as the would be partners asked others to dance, and she could sense the relief from those girls as she turned them away. They didn't hate Kagome, she knew that, but she was mysterious, and different, and they felt that she was far above them, and they could not compete with her allure in the eyes of the village men.  
  
Kaede leaned towards her pupil, "You are young Kagome, you should be enjoying yourself," she said softly and Kagome replied, "But I am enjoying myself Kaede-baachan. My brother is having the time of his life, Rin is happy, Shippou is enjoying having the company of my brother. Every one in the village is safe, and happy. I am completely content."  
  
"You are still a woman," she reminded her, and Kagome blushed faintly. The night had fallen already and the cool air of the evening brushed her cheeks. "I am a miko first of all, and don't wish to taint that."  
  
Kaede laughed softly, "Silly child, how many times do I have to tell you. You are a miko, but still human. Besides, how can a miko protect life if she doesn't partake in it." Kagome turned to look at the older woman, "Being a miko doesn't mean giving up the pleasures of life. And if you choose someone, it doesn't make you less of a miko. So long as all that you do is in the purest intentions, and not marred by wrongful thoughts, you are still a miko." Kagome stared at Kaede, letting her words sink in. Goosebumps rose on her skin, but she shook her head.  
  
"Kaede, I cannot. I still see his face wherever I look, and I can still feel his presence. It would not be fair to anyone, because I would be seeing him, in them." Kaede nodded, appreciative of her apprentice's wisdom.  
  
The three amigos (AN: LOL) collapses giggling around Kagome and she smiled as they all gasped for breath.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked softly and they all nodded. Rin's were lit up with joy and Kagome smiled, so happy to see the young girl enjoying herself. Miroku and Sango also sat down beside them, with some food in hand. Souta was on his feet, "Come on oneesan, come dance with me" Kagome blinked, her brother was asking her to dance?  
  
"Come on! Its no fun to see you sitting here like a lump on a log, you love to dance, let's show them how good you are!" He pulled on her hand and she smiled, rising to her feet. Eyes turned towards her as she began dancing around the fire with the rest of the dancers, spinning lightly on her feet, which stepped in time to the beat of the drums. She heard the soft sound of windpipe and saw Shippou had joined the drummers, playing a cheerful tune on a set of pipes. She didn't even know he knew how to play. Souta grinned, and sped up his movements, and not to be outdone, Kagome followed. Her arms reached up to the sky, as she let the music fill her every movement. Around the fire, those not dancing had taken up to clapping with the beat, and all the dancers reacted, growing more lively.  
  
Suddenly all the music stopped, and a hush grew over the crowd. Souta stopped in his tracks and Kagome nearly fell over him. All the villagers were facing the same direction, and Kagome stared through the fire at what they were staring at. At first she couldn't see anything, and she stepped to the side, away from the heat of the flames. The nearness of the light made everything that much more darker, and she blinked her eyes quickly. She heard Kaede, Sango, and Miroku take a sharp breath and she squinted her eyes, trying to see what they did. Out of the darkness walked a figure, silver hair flashing in light of the fire. She almost let off a sigh of relief, to tell everyone that she had invited the great demon lord to the festivities when something caught her eye.  
  
Black rosary beads, surrounding a slender muscular neck, that lead up to a smooth face, and large eyes, golden eyes. Kagome took a step back, her hand reached her throat to stop the movement of her heart that was threatening to travel that way. The figure entered the full light of the fire, and Kagome's knees almost gave way. He was wearing an outfit, the outfit that she had made for him, of golden brown satin. The outfit that she had stitched with her own hands for the past 5 months, since she returned to her home, in preparation for this festival The same outfit that was in the package that Jaken had stolen. It fit him like a glove, molding to his muscular frame without being too tight. The material shimmered with each painfully slow step he took. The villagers stepped back, clearing a great path for him. Where she had sewn beads to the collar of her kimono, she had stiched words on his. Words that embodied everything she felt about him, everything that he was in her eyes. These words traveled along the haori of his outfit, winding delicately like the vines of flowers on her kimono. She made sure to match their outfits, rich forest green to his golden brown. And in silver thread she poured her heart into his clothing. She knew each stitch like the back of her hand. Demon, Soul, Strong, Unique, Reason, Beast, Heart, Friend, Spirit, Search, Brave, Rash, Human, Pure, Love. She felt her breath freeze in her lungs and she simply stared at him, as he walked closer. Tetseigia at his hip, like always.  
  
(AN: Okay, with the exception of Brave, Rash, Human, Pure, and Love, all those other words are on my "I AM" keychain of Inuyasha *le sigh* I had to use them ^_^ )  
  
He carried himself differently, confidently, and his eyes were deep, and held onto hers with a fierceness that scared her. She was the only thing he could see, everyone else simply vanished. She wanted to move, and couldn't, her whole body reacted to seeing him again, and so suddenly. Souta stared at Inuyasha, and his sister, and reached forward to touch her, but felt a shock run through his outstretched hand. He yelped in surprise, and that sound brought Kagome from her shock. She looked at her brother, and then noticed that her skin was glowing softly. She could feel the power inside beginning to grow, and she turned her head back to Inuyasha. It was growing, rapidly, and she knew that she had to get away from everyone, before she harmed someone. She watched as Inuyasha paused his approach, that hungry look still in his eyes. It swept over her, pulling at her very soul. She realized it was his own power then, trying to reach hers, to bring her down from the overflow that was threatening to swallow her whole.  
  
She did the only thing that the reminants of her sane mind would let her do, she turned on her heel and ran, ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The villagers moved quickly out of her way as she dashed into the darkness, feeling the power flare around her. Her heart still refused to leave her throat, and she knew that she had to get as far away from everyone before the power exploded again, and harmed someone. Before it could harm him. She ran for the miko's lake, sure that the calming waters would help control this power before it consumed her.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama" she sobbed as she ran, "He's back, he's truly come back, and I have to run, I have to protect him," she cried between gasps. Suddenly a figure descended from the treetops above her. She cried out, as strong arms grasped her around her waist, and pulled her close.  
  
"Kagome," growled a voice in her ear and suddenly there was a firm, but gentle pressure where her neck met her shoulder. All the power that threatened to burst forth was quickly suppressed. Her body fell limp, her eyes closing and she felt her heart return to her chest, where it continued to beat furiously against her. Another strong heartbeat was pressed to her back, and she opened her eyes drowsily, seeing gold surrounding her, silver strands of hair blowing over her shoulder. Very very slowly, she the pressure on her neck loosen and hot breath on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome" came that beautiful voice in her ear, and she closed her eyes, feeling all resolve melt inside.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered in return, and felt those arms tighten around her waist. "Where." she began, feeling sorrow rise up in her throat. Quickly the pressure resumed on her neck and she felt the sorrow flow away. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but it didn't hurt, and she felt so safe and secure, she didn't care. She rested her head back against his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, I owe you so much Kagome, please just listen to my story." He whispered, nuzzling her neck gently, leaving small kisses along the skin there. Slowly he lowered them down to the grown, sitting against a tree, with her sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest.  
  
"After, after that night, I ran. I just kept running, and I didn't care where or how far. I ran till I passed out from exhaustion, and as soon as I awoke, I ran like a madman again. Anything that got in my way, trees, rocks, youkai, I sliced through them without a single thought besides running in my poor head. I had lost all sense of myself, and sense of caring. It was almost like when my youkai gets out, only I could remember who I was, and how much I hurt inside."  
  
"I kept running until I ran into a youkai that wouldn't get out of my way. Of course, it would be my brother. I had run all the way to the Western Lands, in the course of a few days. He might have killed me, in fact he tried. He had me in his grip, ready to squeeze the life from me, and I let him. I didn't care anymore. That was when he stopped. I think he saw that in my eyes. Then I blacked out."  
  
"When I came to, I was in his home, Rin at my side, watching me. When I looked at her, she skipped out of the room and Sesshomaru entered. He took a seat beside me, no armor, no weapons, nothing to pose a threat to me. He simply stared at me and asked one question. 'Why?' I stared at him as if he were asking me the meaning of life. That one simple word, and I couldn't come up with anything in response."  
  
"You are the son of a great taiyoukai, and yet you rush mindlessly into a battle, willing yourself to be killed at the hand of another. You shame the name and memory of our father, and you shame your name." he said to me, "You are not this rash, Inuyasha. I do not give you much value as a half- breed, but you have never acted this stupidly in the past. Why?"  
  
"I stared at him, it was perhaps the most civilized conversation we had ever had in my whole existence. Slowly, and I'm still not sure why, I told him everything that happened. From when you returned for the summer, and Kouga, and then Kikyo," his voice paused a moment. "I didn't know what I did to you when I ran, I didn't know till Myouga-jijji found me with Sesshomaru a week later and told me what happened. He also told me you lay as if you were dead, and he waited till you had awoken to come and relay this news to me. " His arms tightened affectionately around her.  
  
"Sesshomaru had our differences in the past, and the month I spent with him, we learned about each other, learned a lot of things we didn't know. We came to an understanding, and while we're not the best of friends, I respect him, and he respects me. He has put aside his feelings about my heritage, and I've learned he's not such a cold hearted bastard as he tries to be. He taught me to control my youkai better, and use the power of our father's blood inside me. He helped me come to terms with what happened that night."  
  
"Kagome, I do not regret what I did. I released the soul of one I once loved, and saved the life of the woman I love now, the woman I wish to be my mate, if she will have me. Sesshomaru had to beat that into my head, literally in fact, that my former feelings for Kikyou were out of loyalty to her memory, something that is very strong in dog youkai. It's the reason he hated me so much, because he felt my presence was a disgrace to the memory of his mother. Having Rin around, has softened him to the idea of humans I think." He smiled gently and she basked in the glow of his warmth.  
  
"We returned this way, a day before the new moon. I didn't want to be traveling when I was vulnerable, and have Sesshomaru have to defend me. My pride wouldn't take it, no matter how much we got along. Jaken came ahead with me, and I was the one who ordered him to steal the package that Myouga saw with my name on it. He knew that it was probably something you had made for me, after seeing the other fine outfits gifted to the others. I was in the hills, watching you battle that youkai, and it took all my constraint to not come down and help you. I knew you would shine, which you did, defending the village with your heart. I also saw what happened with Kouga," he laughed softly and she smiled. "I feel just a little bad for him, but only a little. His rosary is a curse, mine is the best thing that ever happened to me." He leaned his head against her neck again, murmering against her skin. "It was your mark on me, showing everyone that I belonged to you."  
  
Kagome shivered in his arms, goosebumps rising along her skin. She whispered breathlessly, "Inuyasha, can I speak now?"  
  
"Hai, " he whispered in return. She slowly shifted around, without breaking the circle of his embrace, so that she was kneeling, facing him. He stared at her with those deep eyes, so full of power and self confidence that for a moment he almost looked like a different person. She felt her whole body shiver, as she reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with her whole spirit. The power inside of her flared up, and mixed with his power, mixing together, and infusing them both. He returned her kiss with equal passion, a soft growl rumbling in his chest as he pulled her tightly against him.  
  
He only let her go when he sensed that she might need to breath, but her face moved only a slight distance from his. Her breath came rapidly, and her eyes shined. "Yes I will," she whispered after a moment, and he looked at her confused. She smiled and he slowly remembered his words. His eyes lost their confidence and he whispered, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I love you Inuyasha, only you. I tie my life to yours for as long as I am allowed to live, and I will remain here in this time with you." He pulled her close in a tight embrace.  
  
Back at the village, Kaede had urged everyone to continue with the music, and slowly they resumed their dancing, but eyes still glanced every so often in the direction that miko and hanyou had run. Souta sat looking nervous, and Kaede wrapped an arm around the young boy's shoulders.  
  
"Fear not, young one, your sister is just fine," she said softly, and he looked up at her. "Are you sure Kaede-sama, she looked so sad." Kaede glanced towards the forest, watching as a glow of gold and violet rose from the treeline and blended together in perfect unison.  
  
"Hai, young Souta, I am sure. Your sister is exactly where she belongs." Shippou approached and sniffed the wind, and a grin broke across his face. He glanced at Kaede who nodded and he did a flip. Rin glanced at him curiously and he grabbed her hands, pulling her to dance again, joy written across his face. Kaede even smiled, glancing back at the woods, that were lit up with pure light. Souta followed her gaze, and wondered what she was looking at.  
  
(AN: Okay, I'm going to leave everything to the imagination, though I am working on a lemon chapter for them, which I won't post on FF, cause I heard that they don't like that, and I will disclose the location of that chapter, when its finished. I hope everyone is happy!! And no, this isn't the end, there still is a few more things that need to be said.) 


	17. Chapter 17: An ending, or a beginning?

AN: ^_^ Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha *sigh* BUT I DO OWN an Inuyasha notebook with pictures from the second movie, fresh in the mail today *giggles happily*  
  
Thank you everyone for being so patient with me, I had a hard time with this chapter, mostly trying to keep things in character. This is the "last chapter", and then an epilogue. And yes, I am going to write a sequel. I might not get it posted till after the summer, cause I will be internet- less from June-Aug, but we'll see what happens before then. I will leave you with a few short songfic stories before I go, and I do have to finish Cry.  
  
Review Comments:  
  
wing ZER0 angel : OMG, you so rock my world!!! *blush* Thank you SOOO much for that site!!! Here's the chapter that I have tortured you with *big hugs!!*  
  
Colleen(): I like Ame, it sounds pretty, thanks for the input. I don't know if I'll use it, I did find a site with a huge list of names and prefix/suffix for names, so I might make up something original that fits the story.  
  
kawaii monkey hanyou : Here's the info on the game. It's part Mario style (you wander around a map to different activities) and I swear, the designers did the Street Fighter arcade game, cause its just like it. The only difference is, you play the whole map with one character, then you move onto another character, and do the map again, collecting shards and such. After you beat Naraku with each character, an new character becomes available to use, and the map and opposition changes. I really love it!! The only downside is you have to play Kagura at some point, and it's very hard to want to win and not want to kick Inuyasha's butt to do it. ^_^ all in all, I give the game two thumbs up!!!  
  
*************************************************************** It wasn't until after the sun had passed the middle of the sky, that they emerged from the forest, both looking quite content.  
  
Miroku gave them a knowing smirk and Kagome glanced at him casually. Inuyasha simply wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, and gave Miroku a calm, but almost cold look. Something he must have picked up from his brother.  
  
Miroku held up his hands innocently," Hey I have my own woman now, I have no intention of taking yours."  
  
Kagome laughed cheerfully and was surprised by the blur of brown that launched itself at her legs.  
  
"Kagome-oneesan!" Rin squealed and looked up at Inuyasha, giggling. "Rin did good, Uncle Inuyasha? Rin didn't tell Kagome!"  
  
Kagome stared at Rin, "You mean, you knew?"  
  
Rin nodded, "Hai, but Inuyasha-sama told Rin it was a big surprise, and I couldn't tell you."  
  
Kagome stared at the little girl and then glared at Inuyasha. He looked nervous under her stare, and looked away. "Well, I had to make an entrance, and it was a surprise, and you didn't seem to unhappy about it." He smirked and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Miroku snickered behind his hand, and Rin looked confused.  
  
Kagome calmly took the little girl's hand and continued walking towards the hut.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha managed to squawk as he fell firmly to the earth. "Damnit Kagome," came his muffled reply from the earth.  
  
"Actually brother, I'm rather surprised she didn't' do that last night," came a cool voice as Sesshoumaru stepped out of Kaede's hut. Wait a minute?! Out of Kaede's hut? Kaede followed behind him, a soft smile on her lips.  
  
"I am most certainly glad to see you are back to yourself, and have everything under control again," Kaede said. "Sesshoumaru was most gracious to explain everything to us after your hasty departure last evening."  
  
Sesshoumaru motioned to Rin, "Come Rin," he glanced over at Inuyasha. "I trust I'll be seeing you again brother," he said, in his usual unemotional voice.  
  
"Hai," replied Inuyasha, "Arigato." Sesshoumaru glanced at the two of them, and headed back towards the forest, Rin waving back at them and dancing contently at Sesshomaru's heels.  
  
Sango emerged, carrying a bowl of rice, "Oh Kagome, I trust you enjoyed the night's festivities," she said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome explained, blushing fiercely, "I think Miroku has rubbed off on you, well, in more ways than one." Sango coughed softly and turned her head, but not before her face turned an interesting shade of red. Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled. "Careful Kagome-sama, or else Buddha may hear and inflict you as well."  
  
Inuyasha had finally risen from the ground, when he was certain he wasn't going to be returned there at any near point and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, his head resting over her shoulder comfortably. 'At least she' can't sit me while I'm holding on to her, ' he thought and as if she heard it, she whispered, "Don't worry, you're safe. For now." He laughed nervously, and his ears flickered at Miroku's comment.  
  
Inflicted? He glanced at the couple and sniffle slightly, and his eyes widened. "Miroku, how'd you finally find some poor woman to bear your child?!" Kagome laughed faintly and even Sango joined in. Miroku smiled softly, like he often did before, "Oh, I don't believe Sango had any objections, as I'm sure that neither of you had any either, given the content look on your faces and the length of time you were gone."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, and froze, his voice caught in his throat. Instead he just growled annoyed. Kagome gently lifted a finger and closed his mouth with a click, "Easy, anata, don't let the lecherous monk get to you." She purred very very faintly, so only he could hear it, or rather feel it, since he was so close and he relaxed. He thought of Miroku's warning, and a warm sensation filled his skin. Kagome, and pups, their pups. Little ones running around. Kagome turned her head slightly and looked at him, feeling the sensation flow through her as well.  
  
"Pleasant thoughts?" she whispered and he nodded, pulling her tighter against him. No, no pups right now, he would have been able to sense that, but perhaps soon, if she was willing as well.  
  
Souta and Shippou came running down the path, obviously from the river, with their hair still wet. Souta saw his sister and came running, hugging Kagome.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're alright, oneesan," he said happily and she hugged him back. "Hai, Souta, I am just fine." She replied softly, touched that her brother was so worried about her. Souta released her from the hug and stared at Inuyasha for a moment. Kagome felt a little embarrassed by fact that for a moment, she thought that Souta might actually know what had passed that night. He was only 11, and shouldn't know about such things. Inuyasha stared at the youth for a moment, and Kagome felt something pass between them, something that didn't include her. Inuyasha simply nodded his head, and Souta turned on his heel, heading into the hut.  
  
Kagome kept looking between them, "Um, what did I just miss?" she asked softly. Sango quickly stepped to her side, and took her hand. "Come Kagome, let's go bathe. There's much you probably want to talk to us about, and much that they," she glanced at the men, "have to talk about." She waited a moment for Inuyasha to, very reluctantly,' release her, with a gentle nip on her shoulder. She smiled and Kaede headed towards the lake with them, her arm full of clothing for them to change into. Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha, as she was lead away, already feeling the ache of being separated from him. Her stubborn will slapped some sense into her, 'Get a hold of yourself, you're only going to bathe, you'll be back with him within an hour.'  
  
But it hurt so badly, like she wasn't whole, that something was missing. Was it always going to be like this, she would feel so horribly detached from herself if he wasn't around? Her free hand traveled up to her neck, gently touching the mark there. It calmed her a little, and a little of her separation anxiety died away. True, he was gone from her sight, but he was still with her, and it gave her courage. They were a part of each other now, and nothing, not time nor distance would ever be able to change that fact.  
  
They reached the river, quickly getting in and Kagome closed her eyes, resting it back against the shoreline as she let the cool water wash over her. She hadn't even realized how hot it was till she was submerged in the river. She sighed contently and let all the muscles relax. Sango and Kaede watched her a moment before Sango asked, "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome opened one eye to her friend, "Of course, I am," she said smiling. Sango nodded, "I mean."  
  
"What Sango wishes to say, is are you in any discomfort?" Kaede interrupted. Kagome blushed, firstly because she understood the meaning, but more importantly because Kaede understood. Kaede was like a grandmother to her, and it was rather strange to be admitting to certain activities in front of your grandmother.  
  
"Um, no. Not any more," she blushed again, "It's a little strange, I feel as if I should feel different, but I really don't, at least not," she paused a moment, "not physically."  
  
Kaede nodded, "Your senses are heightened I imagine, and you feel the distance between you and Inuyasha,?" she asked.  
  
Kagome stared at her, "Yes, how." this time Sango interrupted. "It's common with youkai mating, with humans or other youkai, that there is this strong initial bond at first. Though I haven't known anything about hanyou mating, I assume that the youkai aspect of their blood overrides the human. As you know, you've already been marked as his, so other youkai will know not to touch you." Kagome's hand drifted up to her shoulder and she smiled softly.  
  
Kaede nodded solemnly, "I sensed the peace with in you as well. It seems this is far more than an ordinary pairing. It seems that your souls have brought a balance to each other that wasn't there before. You achieved this center, if only temporarily, through the lake, but I suspected that there was more to it. Your souls are two pieces of a puzzle, and only after the puzzle was completed, did the picture become clear."  
  
Kagome remained speechless. It did answer some of the newer questions that were brought to her attention, and she closed her eyes. She knew that things would be different now, but how much more different where they going to get.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hut, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Souta, and Myouga sat around the cold fire pit in the center of the hut, all of them looking silent and solemn. Souta most of all, his legs crossed before him, and his arms folded over his chest. It gave him a look that made him seem much older than his years. Shippou's head went between him and Inuyasha, and back to Souta again. Miroku did the same, and Myouga simply adopted his thinking pose. Everyone was waiting for someone to make the first move.  
  
Sesshoumaru had informed everyone of a very old family tradition, that when someone from their family took a mate, they had to humble themselves before the leading male of the mates family. And it was up to him as to what had to be done, to prove his worthiness to the rest of the family. Souta had protested, stating that his jiisan was really the head of the family, but Myouga noted that Souta was a male of adult standing, at least in the eyes of this era, and he was the only member of Kagome's family present for this. So Souta agreed to take on this duty. But he had no idea what to ask. What would be acceptable for tradition to be upheld, that part wasn't explained to him.  
  
'It's not like I can just ask him if he promises to take good care of oneesan for the rest of her life, I already know he'll do that, and Sesshoumaru did say it was a task of some sort. But I don't know what to ask him to do, what would jiisan ask? What would Mama ask? Wait, better not think of that, ' he shook his head slightly. 'What would I ask, what do I want for my sister? I mean, she's already happy, I can tell that. I haven't seen her look so happy in my whole life. She's going to be the miko here, but she's going to come back and visit. Mama would say that she needs to be taken care of, hmmm. I wonder if this isn't too big of a thing to ask.'  
  
Souta took a deep breath and lifted his head. Inuyasha was watching him with unreadable eyes, sitting in much the same position, though for Inuyasha he always sat like that when he was deep in thought. Frankly, he was just as perplexed as Souta was. He didn't know what the boy would ask, and he was a little worried. He didn't have much, he barely had the clothing on his back. How could he possibly prove himself worthy of Kagome. He didn't have the title of his father, that of course went to Sesshoumaru, and would only pass to him if his brother never took a mate of his own, and died. Of course, the likelihood of that happening wasn't likely. Sesshoumaru was almost equal in standing to their father, power, influence and prestige wise.  
  
"Inuyasha," spoke Souta carefully, "I've reached my decision. It was difficult, because while I am not the only male of our family, I am the only one here. I had to think about what the other members of our family would wish for my sister and this is my decision. You will have the blessing of the Higurashi family if, and only if, you can provide my sister with a home that befits her, and any children she may have. Something that allows and benefits her new life as a miko, as well as her old life of our time. Do this, and you will have our blessing."  
  
Inuyasha nodded solemnly, "I accept this challenge," he said softly and stood, walking out of hut, a thoughtful look on his face. Miroku and Shippou looked at Souta, "Very good, young Souta. Thoughtful and challenging, it will be an honorable task for Inuyasha-sama," chirped Myouga. "But what exactly does it mean, to benefit her old life?"  
  
Souta smiled, "Oh, just means it has to be close enough to the well so that Mama will get all the visits she would want, without having to go too far. Knowing Mama, she will be sending Kagome back with a LOT of stuff, and I don't think that you guys want to have to carry it all back to the other side of the village."  
  
Miroku smiled, "Very thoughtful Souta, for everyone." He laughed and so did the rest of the group. Souta smiled, yes, his sister was very very wise to stay here. He only wished that perhaps his mother could see how well she was doing.  
  
Kagome, Kaede and Sango began to return to the village when some loud sounds caught their attention. Kagome felt something pulling her in the direction of the noises, something inside of her telling her to go that way, and that something was Inuyasha. She took off in a run, almost leaving the other women behind. She reached the edge of the forest, fearing another demon attack, and slid to a stop at the sight before her. Sango collided into her, having been running right behind her, and the two of them sprawled in the dirt, much to the amusement of their men, and the children. A large section of the forest was cleared away, trees that had been left standing after her accident were cleanly cut to the ground and a group of the villagers were hacking at some of them with axes. Kagome quickly picked herself up, and brushed the dust off her clothing. Souta dropped the plank he was carrying, and hurried over.  
  
"Onee-san, you weren't supposed to find this yet!" he said laughing and she glanced at him, then the construction.  
  
"Souta?" she said, her voice holding the tone that he had better tell her what was going on.  
  
"It's a house for you and Inu-oniichan" he said cheerfully, "The villagers wanted to help cause they were already planning on building you your own hut, and when they saw Inuyasha cutting down trees, everyone came up to help." Kagome glanced along the site, sure enough almost the entire village was there, women carrying water and lighter objects, men digging the holes for the posting of the house. Inuyasha was carrying a large thick tree trunk on his shoulder with ease, carefully lowering into the ground. Kagome stared at the whole ordeal with amazement. Kaede stepped up to her side, "Hai, the villagers had come to me not too long ago with the idea to work on your own hut." Kagome stared at her, "But this is too much, I can't ask everyone to build me a house."  
  
Shippou came over, carrying two buckets of water from the river balanced neatly on a stick, "It wasn't just because they wanted to build you a house." He explained the whole ordeal between her brother and her mate, and Kagome's cheeks flushed. She knelt before her brother, "So you told Inuyasha that he would have the family's blessing if he built me a house? "  
  
"Hai, I knew Mama would have that idea, and even though jiisan would never admit it, he does like Inuyasha and would go along with the idea if Mama did." He said. Kagome smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Oi Shippou, Souta, how about some of that water for these poor guys!" called Inuyasha, brushing some of his hair from his face, and wiping his brow. The two boys each quickly grabbed a bucket, and ran towards the villagers. Kagome stood up, the awe still very evident on her face. Sango hugged her friend's shoulders, "See, we may not have all the fancy things that you do, but we take care of our own."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, but in all honesty she really wasn't paying attention to what Sango was saying. What she was paying attention to was Inuyasha. He had removed his haori and undershirt to work, and was quite a sight to behold. His tan skin gleamed in the bright sunlight and she watched as the muscles on his back shifted as he picked up another large post, and placed it on his shoulder. His arms were built to that level where it was incredibly attractive, but not overly muscular. His gleaming white hair was pulled back with a piece of twine, showing off his neck and shoulders. He was always nicely muscular, even the first time she saw him, but years of shard chasing and even recent developments had shaped him into something breathtaking. This wasn't a new sight to her, but it still amazed her that this, all of this, was hers now. Kagome felt her breath stop in her throat, as she watched him work. She didn't care that her staring was very noticeable. She placed a hand on a tree still standing to steady herself. After jamming the post down into the newly dug hole, he rose. He turned to face her, and she could see his newly developed abdominal muscles at his slender waist. He looked up and caught her eye. She froze, half embarrassed and half excited as her heart sped up. He saw the look in her eye and smiled, his own eyes blazing that golden brown that made her body tingle. He gave her a knowing smile, and she felt her skin light up. Sango laughed softly and waved a hand in front of her friends face.  
  
"Kagome, no one can get any work done with you staring like that, " she said playfully and that was when Kagome noticed that everyone was watching her now. Her face turned a bright red, especially when Shippou coughed politely and looked away. 'That's right, Inuyasha once told me that youkai can smell emotions, that must mean.' She blushed even redder.  
  
Sango pulled at her arm, "Come on, let's go help the ladies get lunch ready for all these hard workers," she said and almost had to drag her back down to the village. Kagome's eyes never left Inuyasha's which seemed to speak softly, "Later." She felt another thrill run down her back as she reluctantly followed Sango, who seemed to find the whole situation amusing, for she muffled little laughs the whole way down.  
  
There was still plenty left over from the evening's festivities and with the strong heat, the cold foods would be very welcome by the hungry workers. The men poured down the hill like a swarm of locusts, and lived up to their name, devouring the food before them like the hungry insect. Kagome and Sango stood off to the side and watched. Kagome couldn't even see Inuyasha in the mess of laughing, chatting men, and it warmed her heart that he was being accepted among everyone, just the way he was. Miroku made his way out of the group, holding a bowl of rice and some cold meat and leaned back against the hut, eating contently. Sango moved to stand beside him, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"I can't seem to see Inuyasha," she said, glancing through the sea of workers.  
  
Miroku looked up from his rice, a few grains sticking to his chin, "Mmm, Inuyasha didn't come down with the rest of us. He's still working," he said and Kagome glanced at him, "In this heat, and he hasn't eaten yet!" she said worriedly, and quickly made her way through the sea of people, accepting congratulations from everyone, and salutations. She grabbed some of the meat in one of the bowls offered to her, and smiled. She ran back to Kaede's hut, and dug through one of the packs, quickly pulling out one of the instant ramen cups that he loved so much. She ran back to where there was a fire burning in the square, heating water for tea.  
  
"Kagome-sama," greeted Sakura's mother, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Hai, I was just getting some of this water for Inuyasha. He didn't come down to eat, so I'm going to bring him some food," she said, quickly scooping the water into the container and closing the flap. The older woman laughed softly, "Men can be foolish sometimes, becoming so involved in their work that they forget to eat." Kagome smiled and nodded, and hurried towards the forest, careful not to spill the meal in her hands.  
  
She could feel the air shifting around her as she approached the house, and her senses were filled with the tingling she got whenever there was a youkai present, but this wasn't an ordinary sensation. It was something she was beginning to recognize as Inuyasha's presence. The power of a youkai without the ferocity of it. He had his back to her, and was facing a fallen log.  
  
"Sankontessou," he yelled and ran his claws through it, slicing half of the log into even smooth planks. They fell to the ground with soft thumps and she simply watched the power that he carried just in his hands. Tetseigia lay nearby, and she sat down on another fallen tree, watching him.  
  
The wind shifted slightly, blowing from behind her now, pulling her hair over her shoulders and towards him, and he paused in his work.  
  
"You're getting good, if I can't sense you anymore," he said softly, turning with a smile. She stepped forward, "and you're getting stronger, I can sense your presence, even from a distance." She held out the ramen and watched with pleasure as his face lit up.  
  
"Even mighty Inuyasha needs to eat," she said and watched him proceed to inhale the noodles. She sat down on the remaining half of the log he had just sliced and smiled. The ramen was gone quickly, followed by the meat. He took the water bucket and drank deeply. Kagome simply watched him, until he spoke.  
  
"Thank you Kagome," he said softly and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close for a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Of course, besides, it was a bit of a mess down there,' she said, "I'm glad to spend some time with you." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring down at the village, with that sad far away look in his eye. She gently took his chin in her hand and turned his face to hers, "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her, and seemed not to even see her for a moment, before replying, "I appreciate everyone's help, but this is really my task, for myself and for your family, to prove that I can take care of you. I don't have much in my life Kagome, the armor on my body, the sword at my side, and the power in these hands. I wanted to prove that they were enough to protect you, and give you everything you could need in life." Kagome looked at him, surprised by this admission and she placed her hands in his.  
  
"Baka Inuyasha, even if you were human, with no armor, and no sword, that wouldn't matter. All that matters to me is that we are together, you are everything I could want in this life. I am the happiest woman in the world because I do have everything I need, I have you." She smiled softly. He slowly returned the smile, and she melted into his arms, resting comfortably against his shoulder.  
  
"As for the villagers, I don't know how to ask them to not help. I truly do appreciate what they're doing, I really don't know the first thing about building a sturdy house, and it's the first time I've been accepted by humans, without being given a second glance as something different from any other man. I almost don't want to break that spell." He sighed faintly and she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Inuyasha, I understand your pride, but you didn't ask the villagers for their help, they offered it freely. I don't think this proves you less of a person, perhaps more because you're accepting your help, and it shows that you are a part of this village, just as much as I am." He nodded slightly, and she could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced, but perhaps, just enough. He rose and smiled, "I'll see you after the sun sets, I'm going to try and get as much done as I can before the rest return. I think they might find it a little unnerving to see me slicing trees with my bare hands, just yet." Kagome laughed softly and stood on her tiptoes to deliver a sweet kiss. "Don't overdo too much," she whispered against his lips before pulling away, knowing full well he probably would. He smiled mischievously, and for a moment regained some of that youthfulness that he carried when they were still hunting shards, before so many hard decisions would be made.  
  
'Kami-sama' she prayed softly as she walked the path back down to the village, 'Please let me bring more of those smiles back to his face.'  
  
********************* A few days later**********************  
  
Souta packed the rest of his belongings in one of the packs, carefully placing some very precious cargo inside to keep them safe. Kagome had entrusted him with what looked to be a very long letter for her mother and jiisan, and with the camera that her mother had tucked into one of the packs, a few pictures. Of the village, of Kagome, of Kagome and Inuyasha, of Sango and Miroku, and of course Shippou. The most recent picture was of all of them, standing before the nearly completed frame of the home.  
  
Kagome stood waiting outside the hut as he came out. "Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded. They walked slowly towards the well, only because Kagome knew that her brother didn't wish to leave. He had enjoyed his visit immensely and had become the best of friends with Shippou.  
  
"Don't worry Souta, this isn't goodbye forever, I'm still going to come and visit and of course I will bring Shippou with me," she said softly and he nodded solemnly, "I know."  
  
Kagome sighed sadly, there wasn't anything she could do to make things easier for her brother. She had thought, in a fleeting thought the night before, that she could use the Shikon no Tama's wish to make the well passable for her family to come whenever they wished, but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for two reasons. The first being that they could come through and perhaps be attacked if their arrival wasn't known, and their safety guaranteed, and secondly, because it wasn't a true pure wish. Kagome was afraid that by her selfish desire that it might make the well either seal up, or completely open, leaving her unprepared world open for youkai attacks.  
  
They arrived at the well to find everyone waiting for them. Sango gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, to which he blushed a bright red. Sango of course was kind enough not to laugh, and even Miroku seemed humored. Shippou gave Souta one of his acorns for good luck, and as a memento, and looked just as sad as Souta at the departure. Inuyasha held out his hand and Souta shook it firmly. Then with a serious and threatening look in his eye he said, "You will take care of my sister properly, or you'll have to deal with me!" Inuyasha blinked in surprise and nodded, "You have my word."  
  
Souta nodded his head and turned to Kagome, who took his hand and stood on the edge of the well, pulling her brother up beside her.  
  
"I'll be back before dark, I'm sure that Mama will want a good visit," she said softly, and turned to her brother, wrapping an arm around his waist before jumping them in. Everyone watched them disappear into the darkness, and Shippou carefully wiped at his eye.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, you'll have a new playmate soon," Sango said gently, pulling the kitsune into her arms. He smiled and nodded, and together they walked towards the village, leaving Inuyasha kneeling beside the well, waiting patiently for Kagome's return.  
  
Kagome in the meantime became a landing pad, again. Souta had landed on her back, again!  
  
"Ugh!" she cried and he laughed, jumping off, "I swear, this well has a sick sense of humor," she hissed and reached for the rope ladder. She took the pack from Souta, so he would have an easier time of getting up and quickly scaled the side of the well. The bright summer light cast streaks of light through the small cracks in the walls of the shrine, as she and her brother pulled themselves from the well, and hurried outside. Kagome's mother stood outside, carefully sweeping the steps and looked up in surprise to see both of her children.  
  
"Mama," Kagome sighed softly and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "Kagome, I didn't expect you to be back so soon," she said softly.  
  
"I had to bring Souta back, and I'm the only one who can. Inuyasha can only come over if I'm already here." She explained and handed the pack on her back to her brother to put away.  
  
"Well, come in for some tea dear, I'm sure we have much to talk about." Her mother said, sliding an arm over her shoulder and leading her towards the house.  
  
Kagome was true to her word and returned just as the sun was beginning to set. Inuyasha's ears twitched in response to her arrival and he peered over the wood of the well, as she reached up to grab a hold of a vine to pull herself up. He leaned over and grabbed her hand, causing her to yelp in surprise, and instinctively a bit of power flared through her hand. He hissed and quickly pulled her up and out, rubbing his injured hand.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, Gomen!" she cried and inspected the damage. Already it was fading from a red mark, to pink. He scoffed, "Don't worry about it, it would take more than a little zap like that to hurt me," he said arrogantly and she laughed.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," she said softly, and took his hand in hers. It was truly time for her new life to begin. He glanced at her, a little puzzled by the look of pure joy on her face, and then smiled himself, and pulled her in for a breath stealing kiss. Yes, this was defiantly one summer that Kagome would remember for the rest of her days.  
  
AN: Throws her hands up and screams DONE!!!! Well.I do have the epilogue to do, but yes everyone, Summertime is done!! *bows repeatedly* I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers for all their hard work and wonderful patience for putting up with my real life delays!! I hope you will all continue to read more of my stuff!! 


	18. Epilogue

AN: AN: ^_^ Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha *sigh* BUT I DO OWN an Inuyasha notebook with pictures from the second movie, and I DO own the Inuyasha PSX game!! *giggles happily*  
  
Review Comments:  
  
wing ZER0 angel: LOL zero!! Here's your epilogue ^_^ As for the citrus *pours you a glass of OJ* I'm working on the lemon.I've never written one before, and now I seem to have a lot of RL friends who are DYING to read it *blushes deeply* but I promise to try and have it out soon. Thanks to the wonderful holiday today (Patriot's Day) I have an extra free day to write :^_^ I promise that I will deliver, as my friend George wants to call it, "A salt, tequila, and lemon." LOL.still not sure if I can write THAT good ^_^ When I do put up a lemon, I will probably just post a link under my profile to where it can be found, so you'll know.  
  
forsaken1: LOL Cat, you're a biased review, you know that, being my oniichan ^_^. I hope you've finally gotten to downloading some of those episodes, and I'll see if I can't find more pictures of Sesshoumaru for you.*laugh* Who knows, maybe I'll draw one.  
  
kawaii monkey hanyou: For you and anyone else who noticed my little note to myself in the middle of 17 *laugh* Here's the explanation. My friend George, poor guy, who works an insane amount of hours during the week, calls me every night after he gets home. He has only seen 2 episodes of Inuyasha and loves my stories. So I read each new chapter, or at least, what I have written, each night. He's my proof editor, cause he'll tell me if something doesn't make sense in a paragraph, or he'll tell me if something needs better clarification, cause as a writer, I tend to not be descriptive enough in my rush to get the plot out. So that was my "marker" to remember up until where I had read the other night ^_^. I fixed it though.  
  
*********************That autumn*******************************  
  
Life had settled into an almost peaceful rhythm. Inuyasha and Kagome were married shortly after the work on their house was finished, and they even managed to bring her family through the well. Jiisan didn't quite take well to the fact that he had to let a demon carry him, but he was happy to be able to see his granddaughter happy and wed.  
  
Mama brought her wedding kimono for Kagome to wear, and Souta was simply happy to see his friend again. Mama cried, and Jiisan felt slighted by not being asked to perform the ceremony. Miroku of course had that honor, and Kaede presided over the formalizing ceremony that pronounced Kagome a full miko herself. The most surprising moment of the ceremony was the arrival of Sesshoumaru, who Jiisan tried to seal with one of his scrolls, and who Mama asked perhaps a little too loudly, "Where are his cute ears?" He brought Rin, who rejoiced in having a new kimono to wear, and the excuse to throw flower petals everywhere. Inuyasha seemed slightly uncomfortable with the whole ceremony, after all, they were already married in his eyes, but it was important to Kagome, and to the villagers, and of course her family, so he obliged them.  
  
As a gift to the newlyweds, he presented Inuyasha with a trunk of items that had belonged to their father, from his time with Inuyasha's mother. Sesshoumaru claimed to have come across them in his rare walks around his estates in the Western Lands, and thought that perhaps they could find use for them. Though not to be soft he did add, " I doubt they will be of much use, human belongings are so frail and after almost 80 years, I doubt they will stand a breath of air." The couple simply exchanged a knowing look, and bowed their acceptance.  
  
Kagome made regular visits home, sometimes with Inuyasha or Shippou to accompany her. She continued to take over more and more of Kaede's duties, in the village, till Kaede was able to remain in her hut, and work on her herbal remedies, which was fine by her. Inuyasha still carried a wandering spirit, and traveled, though not as far as he once did. He took pride in the fact that he was now the official protector of the village, and dealt with the youkai who continued to come for the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Summer turned quickly to fall, and just as quickly into a bitter cold winter. The snow fell early that year, and Kagome was grateful for the boots her mother had packed for her, the last trip home. It made getting around much easier. The harvest that fall had been plentiful and the villagers had plenty of provisions to last the whole miserable winter.  
  
Sango's pregnancy progressed quite normally, and as the time grew nearer, Sango grew more and more weary. She was swollen all over, walking had become very painful, and she often spent most of the day inside the hut, sleeping. Miroku remained strong for her, but felt as helpless as most men in the face of an untouchable enemy.  
  
One very brisk winters day, Kagome went to visit Sango and Kaede. Miroku and Sango had taken up living with Kaede, only because their own hut was on the other side of the village, and Sango felt more secure with Kaede nearby. They would have stayed Kagome, but Sango refused to become such a burden on the new couple, despite Kagome's instances. It became a good decision when the snow began to build up to such a level that climbing the hill became very difficult for most people, let alone a very pregnant Taijiya.  
  
Kagome had come down from the house, with a few gifts from the future from her mother for Sango, and came to make her regular rounds around the village. Inuyasha and Shippou were out on some training. Inuyasha had taken in the kit like his own son, and had taken his hunting and fighting training into his own hands. Miroku had offered to help some of the villagers clear some of the newly fallen snow from the paths of the village.  
  
Poor Sango sat propped up against the side of the hut, stomach greatly extended and was preparing a hearty soup for lunch when Kagome entered with Kaede. They removed their snow covered hats and cloaks and moved quickly towards the fire to warm.  
  
"It's horribly cold out there today," Kagome noted and leaned closer to the fire, feeling the heat trickle slowly up her arms. Sango nodded and slowly rose to her feet, moving very very slowly towards the fire to stir the soup. She cringed and a hand flew to her stomach.  
  
"Ugh, this child is going to be the death of me," she said softly, and Kagome smiled, moving towards her friend with warmer hands to gently press them against her stomach. She felt the child move, which was still an experience that amazed her still. It was like liquid water moving beneath her hand, and it tickled her palm.  
  
"He or she is very active today, that's for sure, perhaps they know something we don't," she said with a smile and Sango sighed. "I hope so, I am so very tired of being this large." Kagome laughed softly and rose to her feet, to get her friend a bowl of soup. Kaede had seated herself near the fire and was getting drowsy from its heat and Kagome placed a blanket over the older woman's shoulders. She returned to Sango's side with some soup and the exterminator smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you Kagome-chan" she said softly. It was a relief to Kagome's ears to hear the familiar 'chan' attached to her name, rather than the more regular 'sama'. She didn't feel any more important than anyone else in the village, and knew it was a title of honor, but all and all, it did still feel strange.  
  
Sango leaned back against the wall of the hut, and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed to a quiet pace and Kagome knew she had drifted off to sleep again. She cleaned up the bowls from the meal, and pulled the rest from the fire, so it wouldn't over cook. The snow had begun falling again, and she expected Miroku to be returning soon, so she pulled out a clean bowl for him. Sango sighed in her sleep, and suddenly sat up, her hands clenching her stomach.  
  
Kagome was at her side in an instant, and Sango stared at her frightened, "That wasn't a kick!" Kagome rose and quickly reached for her kit, pulling out the stethoscope and placing it to Sango's stomach. She listened for a moment, "The baby sounds fine," she said softly, and Sango let off a soft cry, "Perhaps, but the mother isn't!"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Remember what we talked about Sango, just take deep breaths, try to relax your body." Sango nodded and forced herself to start breathing deeply, when a large cry escaped her lips, and she bent forward. Kaede's eyes flew open, and she quickly sat up. Sango began to cry softly, and Kagome gently rubbed her friend's back, pressing gently along her spine to help with the pain. Sango took deep shaky breaths, until the pain passed, and suddenly looked up at Kagome, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome-chan," she whispered, and Kagome smiled, "Don't worry Sango, I promised to take good care of you, and I will." Sango's eyes got large, and she began to look around nervously, "Where is Miroku, where is my husband?" Kagome placed a hand to her forehead, "Shhh, I'm sure he'll be back soon, its started to snow again." Sango nodded and began to take slow breaths. Kagome knelt behind her friend, and took the cold rag that Kaede had brought her, gently wiping off Sango's forehead.  
  
"I will go fetch Miroku" she offered and reached for her cloak when the covering to the door blew open and a very snow covered Miroku came in. Kaede helped him remove his wet coverings and he sighed.  
  
"Tis another storm, I fear, and a larger one at that," he said softly. Sango groaned from her spot on the floor and he hurried to her side. She opened her eyes and smiled faintly, "It would be your child to come during a snowstorm," she whispered and his eyes widened. "Now?!" Sango nodded and Kagome echoed the nod. Her eyes glanced towards the door. She could hear the wind picking up outside, and she felt the first twinge of worry. Shippou and Inuyasha were still out in that mess.  
  
'Come home soon,' she thought to herself, 'This is Inuyasha, he has faced the worst demons in the land and beat them, he can make it back in this.' She turned to tend to her patient.  
  
Time painfully crept by, night had fallen and Sango was still very pregnant and very much in pain, and Kagome felt the first twinges of worry strike her heart. Sango was already tired when her labor started, and hours later, she was even worse for wear. She had managed to swallow a little bit of soup, and not much water. Miroku never left her side, gently wiping her brow dry or holding her hand when a contraction hit. Finally she dropped into an exhausted sleep, and Kagome rose, walking to look out the doorway. The snow had slowed to a slow light fall, but the snow on the ground reached mid calf on her. She stared out into the white, and closed her eyes. She was scared, scared that she was going to lose her friend, and was truly powerless. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she turned her head from the rest of the group, so they couldn't see the worry in her eyes.  
  
'Inuyasha, I need you here, I need your strength,' she thought, willing her feelings to reach out to him. Then she returned inside, and curled up to get some rest herself.  
  
She woke to the sound of Sango's cry, and was quickly at her side. Sango was whiter than the snow outside, and her breathing was getting more rapid. Miroku looked so lost, and even Kaede seemed at a loss. Kagome felt the panic rise in her skin. She couldn't do it, Sango was going to die, and she was too incapable to stop it.  
  
"Miroku, stand her up, I have an idea, but it's a long shot." She stepped up to place Sango's arm over her shoulder as Miroku took the other side, and they carefully raised the woman to her feet.  
  
"Please, Kagome, please just let me lie down," whispered the weak woman, and Kagome grunted, helping her move forward," Come on Sango, just walk with me a little bit, that's all I'm asking, and then you can lie down again. We have to help this baby figure out which way to go." Sango rolled her eyes to look at her husband, "Than this is most defiantly a boy, he has your sense of direction." Kagome laughed softly, and took it as a good sign that Sango's sense of humor had returned. Sango bore the weight of walking well enough it seemed, till another cry shook her, and she clutched her stomach.  
  
A blast of cold air filled the hut and Sango fell to her knees. That's when Kagome smelled it. She carefully helped Miroku lay her back down, and he looked down at his weight.  
  
"Kagome!" he announced and she nodded, "Yes, I see it," she said as calmly as possible. He shook with fear, and grabbed her shoulder, "She shouldn't have walked!" he almost screamed in her ear, and she stared up at him. A large clawed hand fell on his shoulder, and Kagome sighed with relief, to see Inuyasha's face appear over Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Come monk, lets leave them to their work," he said calmly and Miroku looked to Sango. "I can't, " he said and Inuyasha growled softly, "Damnit, listen to me. You can't do anything for her, give the women their time." He grabbed a firm hold of his friend's arm and dragged him outside, Shippou taking the same hint and following them outside.  
  
There was a clear path carved out of the snow outside the hut and Inuyasha nearly threw his friend out into the drifts of snow.  
  
"Damnit Inuyasha, she needs me in there!" he cried and the hanyou narrowed his eyes, "No, if she truly needed you Kagome would have told you, but getting this upset in front of her takes away her energy. Do not worry, Kagome promised her protection and she has never promised something she could not keep."  
  
Miroku glared, "You don't understand, its not your wife, its not your child!" he took a swing at Inuyasha who deftly dodged it. Miroku came after him with his fists clenched, needing a target and taking it out on the still snow covered Inuyasha. Shippou stood near the doorway, his eyes wide. He hadn't seen Miroku this angry and trying to hurt Inuyasha since the first time they met. Inuyasha simply stepped out of the path of the fists.  
  
"You're right, it's not my wife or pup, but if it were, and Kagome told me to leave, I would, because I trust her judgment. Besides, Kaede is there as well, and between the two of them, everything will be fine. We are men, we don't know the first thing about birthing, and frankly I'm glad I don't. You cannot do anything for her but be strong and pray."  
  
There was a scream that echoed through the night air and Miroku's face went white, and he tried to rush back into the hut, but Inuyasha grabbed his arm, and swiftly delivered a hit that did knock him back into the snow. Shippou's nose twitched nervously and he kept glancing at the door, but didn't have the courage to actually look in there.  
  
The night grew still and very quiet, painfully quiet. Inuyasha could smell a great many things in the air, but never told that to Miroku who simply stood under the sky, praying with every ounce of strength he had.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kaede came outside, wiping her hands, and looking serious. All three men turned to face her, and Miroku's face crumpled at the look on her face.  
  
"Oh please Kaede, don't." he began, the colors in his face matching the snow around him.  
  
"Come inside Miroku, and see your children," she said softly, and his eyes widened. "Children?!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped to the side, as the monk ran inside, and he slowly followed. Sango lay propped up with a great many futons, looking pale, and very tired, and holding two tightly wrapped bundles in her arms. Miroku fell to his knees beside her and she smiled faintly.  
  
"I was right, your son had a bad sense of direction," she whispered, "Good thing his sister told him which way to go." Miroku stared at them in pure amazement, and leaned over, kissing Sango softly.  
  
"Twins?" he asked curiously, and Kagome nodded, looking up from her work. "Hai, it seems that they were so close together that I couldn't hear the different heartbeat."  
  
Sango smiled, "I know we picked Kohaku for a boy, but we weren't planning on the other one. I kind of like Yukiko, its fitting," she said softly.  
  
"Hai, she is defiantly a "snow child"," he nodded. He stared at the two small wrinkled faces, red and sleeping, and looked at Kagome.  
  
"They don't look like either of us," he asked and she laughed, "Give them a day to recover, and then you'll be able to see," she said good humouredly. "After all, they've had the worse time of things today, next to Sango, they're not at their best looking."  
  
"I don't care, they're the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen, next to their mother," he whispered and kissed each small forehead gently. Kagome rose, and took that as her cue to give the new family time to themselves. Without a word, she walked out of the hut, and promptly fell into the snow with a sigh. Inuyasha carefully picked her up and she smiled, allowing herself a moment of weakness, and let him bear her weight.  
  
"I was scared," she admitted and he nodded, "Hai, I could smell that on the wind, which is why we returned instead of sleeping in a cave for the evening." She bowed her head, "I thought I would lose her, I can't believe that I didn't see the twin."  
  
"You are a human Kagome, of course you don't know everything," he said gently and she stared up at him, before laughing. "You say that so calmly, and if it wasn't you, I think I would have to take offense." He held her close.  
  
"I'm glad it was Sango, and not you," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I don't think Miroku could have held me back, if it were your screams I heard. It makes me think that having pups is too dangerous."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, the benefits far outweigh the consequences," she sighed and closed her eyes. He held her under that winter sky, as she slept, and dreamed of the day when she too would know the joys of motherhood.  
  
Kagome was true to her word, and the next day the whole village heard about the miracle the night before, as Miroku joyfully announced it to everyone. Of little Kohaku who had midnight black eyes and no hair, and his younger sister of less than a minute Yukiko, with dark blue eyes and very fine black hair on the top of her head.  
  
Shippou was ecstatic that he had two new playmates to look forward to, and even Inuyasha seemed enthralled with his 'niece and nephew' as Kagome was calling them, holding little Yukiko in his large hands, who simply stared up at him fearlessly, the awe in her face very evident.  
  
"Fearless child, just like her mother," Inuyasha pronounced and Sango smiled. "Hai, let's hope Kohaku doesn't take after his father." Everyone laughed, and as the new additions to their extended family slept, the adults enjoyed the sun finally breaking through the clouds, a good sign. A very good sign indeed.  
  
AN: YAY, I finished it!! I hope you all enjoyed this epilogue, since so many of you were asking about Sango and the baby. LOL..I couldn't decide on a boy or a girl, so I decided on both. Poor Sango though :P This was also partially influenced by my nieces, who will be turning 1 at the end of the month, and who are the greatest joys of my life. I was kind enough to Sango, and didn't put her through the 4 ½ days of labor that my poor friend had to go through. Twins are wonderful to watch grow and develop into their own personalities, and its amazing to see two of the same faces do such completely different things. I think I'll have fun seeing how Kohaku and Yukiko grow in the sequel. Arigato minna for all your support, and I hope you'll keep reading!!! 


	19. Author's notes

To all my readers,  
  
I'm very sorry for all this delay on my stories, but I fear I have come down with a severe case of writer's block. I think my muse got heat stroke from the humidity over here. Right now, I'm trying to get the next chapter of Through the Ancient Well out, but unfortunately, its very slow in coming. Down side of being a perfectionist, is you're never happy with what you do, and are always trying to improve it -grin-. Anyway, I will try despritely to get something out as soon as I can! I hope you will all stick around!  
  
Lilac R. 


End file.
